Libros y ranas de chocolate
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Tabla Simbólica,30 vicios.Símbolo #11 : Déjà vu.
1. Historia

_**Historia**_

Hermione ama muchísimas cosas y una de ellas es la historia. Saber que Urg el Marrano fue el líder de la famosa rebelión de los duendes del siglo XVIII o que el Concilio Mágico fue el predecesor del actual Ministerio de Magia y que su jefe fue Barberus Brage en 1269 son hechos históricos tan fascinantes que, según opinión de Hermione, todo el mundo debería saber.

Es cierto también que Historia de la Magia puede ser una lección un poco tediosa, pero una vez que se ha logrado vencer el sopor que provoca la monótona voz del profesor Binns, se llega a conocer un mundo maravilloso de fechas y años. A Hermione le encanta conocer la historia tras esos datos y pensar cómo eran las cosas en épocas anteriores.

Sin embargo, no a todos en Howgarts les gusta la historia. Ron es uno de ellos. No le cabe en la cabeza cómo es que el libro favorito de Hermione puede ser Historia de Howgarts. Es un libro extenso, con demasiados datos aburridos que en realidad no sabe si alguna vez le serán de utilidad. Y al igual que ese libro,también le disgusta Historia de la Magia. Es la asignatura más aburrida de todo el colegio y nunca ha conseguido mantenerse despierto durante más de cinco minutos seguidos, porque desde el momento en que Binns empieza a hablar es como si Ron hubiera tomado un somnífero que hace que sus ojos se cierren sin esfuerzo alguno.

La única historia que a Ron le interesa saber al derecho y al revés es la del quidditch.Cualquiera debería conocer que las setecientas formas de provocar una falta se consignaron en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch de 1473 o que la primera vez que la quaffle se pintó de color rojo fue en 1711, después de un partido en que la lluvia fue tan intensa, que cuando la quaffle cayó entre el lodo fue imposible distinguirla. Pero no todo el mundo los conoce y Ron suspira y mueve la cabeza confuso de un lado a otro, por qué no entiende cómo es que existen personas, Hermione entre ellas, a las que el quidditch no les interesa en lo absoluto y mucho menos su historia.

Sin embargo y a pesar de las diferencias existentes entre su amor hacia la historia, nada impide que todos los viernes por la tarde, ambos se sienten a orillas del lago, y que Hermione le recite a Ron hechos históricos, mientras el pelirrojo finge escucharla interesado, cuando en realidad la observa con placer, preguntándose en el fondo cuándo empezarán ellos a escribir su propia historia.

* * *

Nota del autor: Los datos han sido tomados de El Diccionario del Mago de Harry Latino y de Quidditch a través de los tiempos.


	2. Tragedia

_**Tragedia**_

Hermione se apareció en el vestíbulo de su casa con un ¡plop!, después de un arduo día de trabajo. Era increíble que aún en esos días, después de tantos años en el Ministerio, todavía fuera difícil cambiar la legislación que regulaba la vida de las criaturas mágicas.

-¡Ron, ya llegué!-anunció Hermione, mientras colgaba su capa, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La bruja caminó hasta la sala de estar y vio que se encontraba en penumbra, pero Ron no se veía por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, al alzar la vista descubrió una luz proveniente del despacho de Ron, en el segundo piso. Hermione se apresuró a subir las escaleras y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta entreabierta. Cuando entró, la vista que se presentaba a sus ojos era todo, menos halagadora. Había papeles esparcidos por el suelo, un florero roto en el piso y por último, su esposo sentado detrás del escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Ron, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione acercándose.

Ron levantó la cabeza con lentitud y miró a su esposa, que no pudo menos que sorprenderse por la extrema palidez que tenía el rostro de su marido.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿Por qué todo este desorden?-preguntó, cada vez más preocupada.

Ron abrió varias veces la boca sin articular palabra.Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz ronca.

-Ha sucedido una tragedia-

Y sin añadir más, le alargó a Hermione un pergamino arrugado, del cual la bruja no se había percatado hasta el momento. Hermione lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a leerlo.Cuando terminó, no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

Ron la observó completamente indignado.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Es que no la has leído bien?

Hermione controló su violenta risa, antes de poder hablar.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Y no es para que lo llames tragedia.

Ron se levantó de su silla y se plantó al frente de Hermione, mirándola como si esta hubiera perdido la razón.

-¡Hermione!-dijo en voz alta-¡Nuestra bebé, nuestra Rose, está saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy!

-¿Y?-preguntó Hermione, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Y!-exclamó Ron- ¡Es un Malfoy, Hermione! Por supuesto que es una tragedia! Una Weasley con un Malfoy!

Ron dejó de quejarse y empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, murmurando para sí. Hermione se acercó a su esposo y le tomó del brazo, lo que hizo que él se detuviera. La chica le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-No es una tragedia-murmuró.

-Si lo es- insistió Ron-Mi hija tiene novio…!y es un Malfoy!

Hermione emitió una risita y abrazó a Ron.

-¿Sabes? Rose Malfoy no suena tan mal.

Ron lanzó un gemido de horror y ocultó el rostro en el hombro de su esposa. La chica rió divertida, pensando en cómo distraería a Ron de la "tragedia".


	3. Eco

_**Eco**_

-¡Hermione, ven aquí!

Ron esperó a su esposa mientras escuchaba el eco de su propia voz en la habitación vacía. El joven paseó la mirada por la estancia y una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro. De todas las casas que habían visitado esa era la que más le agradaba debido a que era espaciosa y de aspecto acogedor.

Ron y Hermione llevaban tres años de matrimonio y todo ese tiempo habían estado viviendo en un apartamento, debido a que ninguno requería de mucho espacio. No obstante, ahora que ambos estaban completamente establecidos en sus trabajos en el Ministerio de Magia, habían decidido dar el gran paso y mudarse del apartamento a un lugar más amplio. En los últimos días Hermione se había puesto particularmente insistente en encontrar un lugar lo más rápido posible y por ello llevaban toda la semana en la búsqueda de una nueva vivienda.

Se escucharon unos pasos cercanos y Ron se volteó, para ver entrar a una sonriente Hermione a la habitación. La muchacha caminó hasta donde se encontraba su marido y emocionada, le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Es perfecta,Ron-exclamó Hermione.

El joven le dirigió una enorme sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Estaba pensando que esta podría ser nuestra habitación. Es la más grande de la casa y también la que tiene la mejor ventilación.

-Me parece genial-concordó Hermione.

-Y entonces nos quedan dos habitaciones. Una la podemos usar de despacho y la otra sería la habitación para huéspedes-explicó el joven.

Hermione lo observó con un brillo extraño en los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Ron desconcertado.

La muchacha soltó a Ron y se alejó unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

-Creo que una de esas habitaciones debería usarse para otra cosa.

Ron observó la espalda de su esposa, totalmente desorientado.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a Ron con una sonrisa inusual pintada en sus labios.

-No sé-dijo Hermione-Podríamos usarla para poner una cuna y algunos peluches. Tal vez una silla mecedora y libros infantiles quedarían bien.

-Hermione ¿para qué demonios queremos una cuna en esa habitación?- preguntó el joven. Sin embargo momentos después, todo empezó a darle vueltas y sintió las rodillas flojas.

_Las cunas…las cunas son para los bebés._

Algunos minutos más tarde, Ron abrió los ojos con pesadez, para encontrarse con el rostro de Hermione a centímetros del suyo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ron, sentándose en lo que parecía ser el suelo.

-¡Te desmayaste!- exclamó Hermione.

Cuando Ron recordó exactamente lo que había sucedido y la razón de su desmayo, no perdió tiempo en levantarse, alzar a Hermione en brazos y darle vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Ron!

El muchacho se detuvo y la puso en el suelo con extremo cuidado. Los dos se observaron detenidamente y el joven notó que Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Un bebé?-susurró Ron.

Hermione asintió con lentitud. El pelirrojo la besó de lleno en la boca y la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos, hasta que se separaron y rompieron a reír sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esa tarde la casa vacía se llenó de las risas de ambos, que amplificadas por el eco, sonaban por todas partes, y alegraban el lugar con una dicha recién conocida.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Aquí está la tercera viñeta. Los trabajos a los que me refiero, son el de Ron como auror y el de Hermione en el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas.**


	4. Secreto

_**Secreto **_

Harry, Hermione y Ginny conversaban en voz baja en la salita de estar de La Madriguera, sin percatarse de que Ron los observaba, probablemente convencidos de que seguía en la cocina, ayudando a su madre con la cena. Ron los miró con el entrecejo fruncido, seguro de que ese trío guardaba un secreto, algo se traían entre manos y al parecer no pensaban contarle.

Desde algunos días atrás venían comportándose de una manera muy extraña. Era algo habitual verlos susurrar entre sí y cada vez que Ron entraba a una habitación donde ellos estaban, se quedaban en repentino silencio. El chico le había preguntado a Hermione qué estaba sucediendo, pero la joven solo le respondió que imaginaba cosas.

Ron se acercó con cuidado hasta donde se encontraban, para ver si lograba captar algo de lo que hablaban, pero en ese momento el grito de su madre, proveniente de la cocina, lo puso al descubierto. Ginny se volteó hacia su hermano y lo observó entre sorprendida y suspicaz.

-¿Hace cuánto estás allí?

Ron la miró, haciéndose el inocente.

-Acabo de llegar-

Hermione y Harry se lanzaron miradas furtivas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no debía estar aquí sin avisar?- preguntó Ron, arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no-respondió Hermione- Y ahora ve, que tu madre te llama.

Luego los tres jóvenes se pusieron en pie e hicieron ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ron los observó desconcertado.

-¿A dónde van?

-Al Callejón Diagon. Harry necesita comprar unas túnicas nuevas y requiere de opinión femenina-contestó Ginny, mientras se señalaba a si misma y a Hermione.

El pelirrojo miró a su mejor amigo con expresión de total incredulidad.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Harry.

-¿Vas a ir con ellas a comprar túnicas?- preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que soy un desastre para comprar y las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarme.

-¡Ron!- se escuchó el grito de Molly Weasley desde la cocina.

-¿No puedo ir?- suplicó Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No te escaparás de tus tareas. Ahora ve a ayudar a tu madre-dijo, apuntando un dedo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Ron iba a replicar, pero en ese momento su hermana tomó a Harry y Hermione por los codos, y desapareció con ellos, sin siquiera decir adiós. El joven se quedó con la boca abierta, entre dolido y molesto por la extraña actitud de su novia, su mejor amigo y su hermana. Se suponía que eran las personas más cercanas a él y aún así le guardaban un secreto. Al parecer le habían perdido la confianza y él no entendía por qué. De repente un nuevo grito de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y gruñendo fue a ayudarla.

Los días siguientes las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Parecía que Harry, Ginny y Hermione siempre estaban ocupados y Ron apenas había conseguido hablar con ellos. Aunque decían que eran cosas del trabajo, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de se reunían a sus espaldas. Lo único que lo animaba era que el día de su cumpleaños número veintidós se acercaba y pensaba pasarlo con Hermione, Harry y su familia, pero cuando su novia le avisó que estaría ocupada y que tendrían que dejarlo para después Ron supo que algo andaba mal.

El día de su cumpleaños se la pasó malhumorado , a pesar de las felicitaciones de parte de sus padres y todos sus hermanos, con excepción de Ginny, que se encontraba entrenando en Irlanda y no había tenido la decencia de enviarle una nota con una felicitación. Por otra parte, Harry y Hermione se habían hecho humo, no había recibido ni siquiera una miserable tarjeta de cumpleaños de ninguno de los dos.

El joven caminó molesto y triste hasta su apartamento. Bien podría haberse aparecido, pero no se encontraba con ánimos y además quería pensar un poco. Este se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los peores cumpleaños, el segundo para ser exactos, porque el primero había sido el de su sexto año. ¿Cómo era posible que tres de las personas más importantes en su vida no estuvieran con él en una fecha tan especial?

El muchacho sacó el juego de llaves de su casa (idea de Hermione) y abrió la puerta con lentitud, pues no deseaba enfrentarse a la perspectiva de un cumpleaños solo. La puerta se abrió y el joven entró.

-¡SORPRESA!

Ron dio un grito y un salto, asustado. Pero luego una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pues toda la familia Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Andromeda y el pequeño Teddy se encontraban en la pequeña sala de estar de su apartamento, que además estaba adornada con posters y pancartas de los Chudley Cannons. Ron, demasiado sorprendido,no encontraba las palabras para hablar.

-Yo...yo…¡Gracias!

Los invitados se acercaron a él y pronto se vio inmerso en una oleada de abrazos, palmadas y felicitaciones. Por último se acercaron Harry, Hermione y Ginny, cada uno con una expresión de indudable alegría en el rostro.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-preguntó Hermione, después de darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Ron-¿Así qué era por esto que se comportaban de esa manera?

Harry y Ginny asintieron con efusividad.

-No podíamos dejarte descubrir nuestro, hermano- dijo Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.

-Y disculpa si te hicimos pasar un mal rato, pero era necesario- dijo Harry- Al final valió todo valió la pena,incluso inventar mi salida con las chicas para comprar túnicas.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema. Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, porque me sentí bastante relegado estos días-comentó el chico.

Hermione le dio otro beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo un cumpleaños que celebrar- les dijo.

Y junto con Hermione se alejó de los otros, dispuesto a disfrutar de la fiesta.

**Nota del autor: Este símbolo me ha salido más largo que los otros. Y con este llevo tres en un mismo día.**


	5. Susurro

_**Susurro**_

Ron se encontraba solo en el dormitorio de los chicos. Ninguno de los muchachos, había pasado por allí, ni siquiera Harry, que había ido a buscar a Ginny, después de visitar la oficina del director. Tampoco sabía donde estaba Hermione. Mcgonagall los había detenido cuando estaban a punto de llegar al Gran Salón y le había pedido a Hermione que ayudara a la Sra Pomfrey con los heridos en la enfermería. La muchacha no quería separarse de Ron, pero él sabía que se necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir. Una vez solo, sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

Acostado en su cama, miraba el techo, mientras trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido unas horas antes. Era tan extraño pensar que Voldemort, la mayor amenaza en sus vidas durante años, ya no estaba. Pero no era él único que se había ido. Tampoco estaban Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Dobby, Ojoloco y muchas personas más de las que no tenía ni idea.

_Fred ya no está._

El estómago le dio una sacudida, al darse cuenta del verdadero significado de esas palabras. Ya no habría un par de gemelos que lo molestaran, un par de gemelos que le regalaran libros con consejos para ganar a la chica de sus sueños. Ya no habría más Sr Weasley y Sr Weasley.

Ahora solo quedaba uno: George.

¿Con qué cara iba a ver a su hermano? Pues si bien era cierto que era un golpe irreparable para toda su familia, nadie sufriría como George. Ron no supo en que momento empezó a llorar, pero tenía las mejillas húmedas. El chico se sentó en la cama y unos sollozos violentos hicieron temblar su cuerpo.

Fred.

Cada vez que pensaba en su nombre le faltaba el aire. Cómo se arrepentía de todas las veces que se habían peleado, de todas las veces que habían estado juntos y no le había dicho lo mucho que significaba para él, que junto a George, era uno de sus hermanos favoritos.

Ron se agarró el pecho, tratando de detener el dolor. De repente, sintió que alguien subía a su cama para sentarse a su lado. Unos brazos delgados y pequeños lo rodearon y unos rizos castaños le rozaron el rostro.

-Estoy aquí- le llegó en un susurro la voz de Hermione.

Ron sintió que una parte del dolor se alejaba y pensó que aunque no fuera muy pronto, algún día las cosas mejorarían.


	6. Grito

_**Grito**_

Hermione Weasley se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, preparando tranquilamente la cena, cuando un grito aterrador de su esposo la hizo olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Hermione empuñó su varita y salió a toda prisa de la cocina, para buscar a su marido.

-¡Ron!-

De nuevo se escucharon gritos, pero esta vez logró distinguir no solo el de su marido, sino un chillido agudo que pertenecía a su pequeña hija de un año, Rose. Los gritos provenían del segundo piso y Hermione subió las escaleras como una exhalación, suplicando que no fuera nada malo.

La chica llegó al pasillo y vio que la puerta de la habitación de su hija estaba abierta. Hermione aferró con fuerza su varita y entró, preparada para todo, menos para la escena que se presentó a sus ojos. Ron se encontraba pegado a la pared, con la pequeña Rose entre sus brazos, apretada contra su pecho. La niña escondía el rostro en el hombro de Ron, que estaba completamente pálido, observando una araña grande y peluda que levitaba frente a ellos. Cada vez que el animal se acercaba, Ron y Rose gemían o en el peor de los casos, gritaban.

Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y tuvo muchísimas ganas de reír, pero supo que no era prudente al ver estado de temor en el que se encontraban su esposo y su hija. La joven se acercó sin hacer ruido y con un simple movimiento de su varita, hizo que el terror de ocho patas desapareciera.

Ron dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego se volteó para observar a su salvadora. El pelirrojo caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza, de manera que Rose quedó entre ambos. Hermione se aguantó las ganas de reír y acarició la espalda de su esposo, dándole tiempo a que se calmara. Cuando se separaron, la bruja no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada. Ron la miró indignado.

-No es divertido-exclamó el joven, abrazando a su pequeña con fuerza-Rosie y yo no asustamos de verdad, Hermione.

-Lo siento- dijo la muchacha, dejando de reírse-En realidad, yo también me asusté cuando los oí gritar. Pensé que había mortífagos en la casa.

La pequeña Rose le tendió los brazos a su madre para que la alzara y esta la tomó de brazos de Ron.

-Aún no entiendo cómo llegó ese animal a la habitación de Rose-dijo Hermione, pasando la mano por el rojo cabello de su hija.

-No lo sé-dijo Ron- Estaba leyéndole a Rose un cuento y esa cosa apareció de la nada. Sólo pensé en proteger a nuestra hija y no tuve tiempo para averiguar de adonde había salido.

-¿Proteger?- preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja- Yo solo vi a uno de los aurores más famosos, abrazando a su hija y gritando como loco.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y miró a Hermione avergonzado.

-Pero Rosie está bien ¿no?

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto-

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo ese animal terminó levitando- dijo Ron, intrigado.

-¿No fuiste tú?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida-Pensé que habías tratado de deshacerte de la araña, pero de alguna manera conseguiste que levitara.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Si no fui yo, entonces fue…

-¡Rosie!-terminó Hermione la frase.

Ambos miraron a la niña, que se había quedado dormida en brazos de su madre.

-Su primera muestra de magia-dijo Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hermione asintió, orgullosa de su pequeña.

Ron se acercó a Rose y le besó la frente.

-Creo que odio menos las arañas-comentó, mientras Hermione y él salían de la habitación.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Hasta el momento no he metido a Hugo en una viñeta, pero prometo hacerlo pronto. ****Tampoco estoy muy segura, de a qué edad demuestran los niños su magia. Tengo entendido que el límite son siete años.Aunque Neville lo hizo a los ocho años.**

**Por cierto,esta semana no sé cómo me ira con los símbolos.Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y aún no logro ponerme al día con Paz perturbada. No la he abandonado por supuesto,pero hace 22 días que he tenido mucho que hacer en la Universidad y ahora se vienen los finales.**


	7. Impulso

_**Impulso**_

Ron salió con rapidez de la biblioteca. Era tarde y tal vez si apresuraba el paso conseguiría llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento, o sino debería aguantar la reprimenda de Harry, que últimamente andaba poseído por el espíritu de Oliver Wood y se quejaba de la impuntualidad de los miembros del equipo. No había sido su intención retrasarse, pero un ensayo para Snape lo había tenido encerrado en la biblioteca toda la tarde y ahora que no contaba con la ayuda de Hermione para resolver dudas, el proceso se volvía considerablemente lento.Si le veía el lado bueno al menos había conseguido librarse de la asfixiante presencia de Lavender por unas horas.

El pelirrojo dobló una esquina y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte cuando divisó una enmarañada cabellera castaña. Hermione recorría sola el pasillo, probablemente camino a la biblioteca, y si continuaba su ruta, se toparía a Ron de frente.La chica iba tan inmersa en la lectura de un grueso volumen, que Ron estaba seguro que no había notado su presencia,por lo que aprovechó para ocultarse tras una armadura y poder observarla en silencio.

Llevaban meses sin hablarse, semanas desperdiciadas porque los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para dar el primer paso. Ron sabía que la mayor parte (sino la totalidad) del problema era su culpa, de su intempestivo carácter y sus estúpidos celos. Ahora se encontraba en una relación que odiaba y sin que una de las personas más importantes de su vida le dirigiera la palabra. No sabía qué hacer para salir de ese hueco y por otra parte se sentía herido,ya que a Hermione no parecía importarle en lo absoluto el que volvieran a ser amigos. El había intentado varias veces entablar conversación con ella, pero la chica ni siquiera lo miraba, lo ignoraba como si estuviera oculto bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Faltaban pocos metros para que Hermione se acercara a su escondite y entonces Ron sintió el impulso repentino de salir y hacer algo que llamara su atención. Podría saludarla y tal vez, con toda la suerte del mundo, ella le respondería.

_O pedirle perdón._

Ron ignoró esa voz en su cabeza, porque la valentía no le alcanzaba para tanto. Así, que salió de detrás de la armadura y empezó a caminar de manera muy casual y despreocupada por el pasillo, a menos de un metro de distancia de Hermione.

-Hola- dijo con la voz ronca por los nervios.

Por un momento pensó que Hermione lo ignoraría pero no fue así. La muchacha alzó el rostro y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus facciones por el inesperado encuentro. Ron hizo amago de sonreír, pero se detuvo al ver que el rostro de Hermione había pasado de una evidente sorpresa a ostentar la más fría de las miradas. El muchacho sintió un nudo en el estómado al ver esos ojos marrones, siempre tan cálidos, observarlo con enojo, y en cierta medida, con dolor.

El incómodo momento duró unos segundos, que a Ron le parecieron años. Hermione volvió a posar la mirada en el libro que llevaba y continuó de largo, como si nada hubiera sucedido. El chico la observó alejarse, mientras se maldecía mentalmente porque otro de sus impulsos se veía recompensado por el silencio.

Ron emprendió el camino con lentitud, olvidadas las prisas por llegar al campo de quidditch, pues la amarga sensación de haber perdido a Hermione,era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento.


	8. Eternidad

_**Eternidad**_

Ron tiene la mirada perdida. No ve nada, únicamente piensa que está solo y que la casa se siente insoportablemente vacía. Harry y Ginny le han hecho compañía toda la tarde, pero apenas si han cruzado palabra. Rose y Hugo han prometido volver con sus familias e hijos mañana, pero Ron apenas les ha escuchado.

Hermione ya no está.

Esa mañana, Ron ha despertado antes que ella. La ha llamado varias veces para preguntarle que quiere desayunar, pero Hermione no ha respondido. Cuando Ron se ha inclinado sobre ella, ha descubierto que su esposa conserva una expresión plácida en el rostro, pero ya no respira.

Y ahora Hermione se ha ido.

Ron deja de mirar la pared y contempla su reflejo en el espejo. El rostro está cubierto de varias arrugas y el escaso cabello, antes de un rojo intenso, ahora es blanco. Y sus ojos, de un hermoso color azul, han perdido el brillo que siempre han guardado.

Se lleva la mano al mano pecho, porque siente que le va a explotar. Es más de lo que puede afrontar. Las veces anteriores, cuando de verdad ha sentido que la perdido para siempre, Hermione ha abierto sus ojos y le ha dirigido una sonrisa. Incluso cuando sucedió aquel horrible episodio en la Mansión Malfoy, hace tantísimos años, incluso en esa ocasión abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

Ahora no. Esta vez se ha ido para siempre.

Ron no sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo seguir viviendo. Hace mucho olvidó lo que significa vivir solo, sin la persona que se ama al lado. Hace mucho que ha olvidado cómo vivir sin Hermione.

El pelirrojo se acuesta en su cama y vuelve la cabeza para observa el espacio que Hermione siempre ocupó en tantos años de matrimonio y que ahora no tiene a su habitual ocupante.

Esto es natural, lo que debía esperarse. Los dos pasaban de los cien años y tarde o temprano sucedería. Alguno de los dos tenía que irse primero, pero él nunca pensó (o quiso) que fuera ella. Hay cosas para las que nunca estás preparado y ciertamente esta es una de ellas.

Ron observa el techo con la mirada perdida y recuerda. Recuerda el matrimonio, los nacimientos, las peleas, los cumpleaños, el día en que se conocieron, todas las ocasiones que vivieron juntos y que ahora no volverán, porque ella no está y no hay más momentos para compartir.

Cierra los ojos y espera volver a verla pronto, porque la necesita, no solo en esta vida, sino para estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Ron abre los ojos y otro par de ojos marrones lo observan. Luce hermosa y joven como el día de su boda.

-Te he estado esperando- le dice Hermione.

Ron sonríe. Están juntos de nuevo y esta vez no habrá nada que los separe.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Me ha costado muchísimo escribirla,porque no me hago a la idea de que a ellos también les sucederá,pero la vida es un ciclo y Ron y Hermione no están exentos de la muerte.**

**Ambos son muy ancianos,pero si nos atenemos a los hechos,Hermione tiene menos sangre mágica y eso me dice que morirá antes,pero creo que Ron no le sobrevivirá mucho. No piensen que es un egoísta,porque ha dejado atrás a su familia y amigos,pero Hermione es el amor de su vida y no le veo capaz de seguir adelante sin ella.**


	9. Tatuaje

_**Tatuaje**_

-Ron-

-Mmm-

-¿Puedes mirarme por un momento?

De mala gana, Ron levantó la cabeza del ensayo(o intento de ensayo) en el que llevaba trabajando casi dos horas para ver qué quería Hermione. Harry se acababa de ir a dormir y Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para sus TIMOS; ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Hermione lo miraba seriamente. Tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante. El chico esperó unos minutos a que su amiga hablara, pero al poco rato se impacientó al ver que esta no decía nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Hermione respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-¿Somos amigos, verdad?-preguntó la muchacha.

Ron la miró, desconcertado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que eran amigos

-Por supuesto Hermione. Los mejores amigos.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Si somos amigos, entonces supongo que podemos ser completamente honestos el uno con el otro.

Ron sintió cómo aumentaban los latidos de su corazón. ¿De que quería hablar Hermione, que necesitaban ser sinceros? El muchacho tragó saliva, asustado.

-Este…está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Me prometes ser completamente sincero?- preguntó la joven.

Ron asintió, nervioso. ¿Acaso le iría a preguntar algo de todo el fiasco con Lavender? ¿Por qué lo había hecho, quizá?

-¿Dónde tienes el tatuaje del Micropuff?-soltó Hermione de repente.

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras sus orejas se volvían de un rojo intenso. Hermione estalló en risas y se agarró el estómago, completamente divertida.

-No es divertido-espetó Ron, furioso.

Hermione trató de controlar sus risas con gran dificultad. La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, antes de dirigirse a Ron.

-Vamos Ron, prometiste ser sincero conmigo. ¿No me vas a decir donde lo tienes?- preguntó y luego empezó a reírse de nuevo, con más fuerza.

-Es una broma estúpida que Ginny se inventó-dijo Ron, enojado. No pensaba quedarse ahí, para que Hermione siguiera burlándose de él. Así que tomó sus cosas y se levantó enfadado de su asiento.

-Ron-lo llamó Hermione, conteniendo la risa- Es una broma. No te enojes.

El muchacho no le hizo caso y siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Sin embargo, antes de pisar el primer escalón, sintió la pequeña mano de Hermione en su muñeca y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Ron se volteó y vio que su amiga le dirigía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Si te ayudo con el ensayo me perdonarás?

Ron estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero la hermosa sonrisa de Hermione lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Vale-

Los dos caminaron de vuelta a la mesa en la que habían estado trabajando, la mano de Hermione aún en la muñeca de Ron, lo que provocaba que este último se sintiera en las nubes. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados, la muchacha soltó a Ron y el agradable calor que había estado sintiendo, desapareció; para la enorme decepción del muchacho. Hermione empezó a escribir en el pergamino del chico y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Ron?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me prometes que si algún día te tatúas un Micropuff me lo vas a contar?

-Ese día nunca llegará, Hermione.

La muchacha soltó una risita y los dos continuaron trabajando apaciblemente en silencio.

* * *

**Nota del autor:Se suponre que esta escena sucede horas después de que Ginny les cuenta que Romilda Vane ha preguntado si Harry tiene tatuado un hipogrifo.**


	10. Bufanda

_**Bufanda**_

Ron suspiró exageradamente. Sencillamente,esto no le podía estar pasando a él. Sabía que la intención de Hermione había sido la mejor del mundo, pero es que iba a terminar haciendo el ridículo. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y vio una vez más el pedazo de tela, mal tejido y de color naranja brillante que yacía en su cama.

Se suponía que eso, era una bufanda. Pero Ron nunca había visto nada menos parecido a una. Estaba llena de nudos y más asemejaba uno de los paños viejos que solía usar Kreacher, pero a diferencia de ellos, la "bufanda" estaba limpia.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Usarla?

Lo más divertido de la situación, es que Hermione quería que la combinara con el acostumbrado abrigo marrón, marca Weasley, que su madre le regalara las navidades pasadas. Una combinación perfecta.Absolutamente encantadora.

¿Sería que Hermione se estaba burlando de él?

No.

El brillo en los ojos de la joven al haberle dado su regalo desmentía esa posibilidad. Incluso Ginny le había confesado que su mejor amiga llevaba varios días tejiendo la bufanda, a la manera muggle. Uno pensaría que después de pasar un año entero tejiéndole gorros a los elfos, Hermione habría mejorado sus habilidades con la aguja. Pero evidentemente no había sido así.

¿Y si inventaba que se la había regalado a alguien de la calle que pasaba frío?

Tampoco. Tendría que usarla, porque de otra manera le rompería el corazón a su novia. Así que de manera decidida, Ron se puso el abrigo marrón (odiaba ese color) y se enrolló la imitación de bufanda al cuello. Respiró hondo y caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse frente al espejo.

No,no y no. Parecía un idiota y no habría fuerza en este mundo que lo sacara de su apartamento y lo hiciera llevar esa bufanda al almuerzo dominical de los Weasley. Su encendido cabello rojo en conjunto con la bufanda, daban la impresión de que se estaba quemando de la cabeza al cuello y no iba a permitir que nadie lo viera así.

Ron se quitó la bufanda y la dejó en su cama. Lo más sabio sería escribirle una carta a Hermione para que se encontraran en La Madriguera, de esa manera, ella no iría a su apartamento y lo obligaría a usarla.

Pero las cosas nunca suceden como uno quiere.

Un clarísimo ¡plop! se escuchó en la sala de su apartamento y Ron supo que estaba perdido.Los únicos que tenían permitidos aparecerse en su casa eran Hermione, Harry y Ginny, pero los dos últimos estaban ya en La Madriguera. Sólo quedaba Hermione.

-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo se apresuró a salir de su habitación.Tal vez si se iban de una vez la muchacha no se acordaría del pedazo de tela naranja.

Pero era demasiado tarde pues Hermione estaba en la puerta de su habitación.El destino estaba decididamente en su contra.

-Hola- saludó Hermione.

-Hola-dijo Ron, besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Se hace tarde- dijo la joven.

-Por supuesto- contestó Ron.

El muchacho hizo ademán de tomar a Hermione de la mano, pero no lo consiguió. Una vez más la suerte le daba la espalda, pues su novia había entrado a su habitación y sostenía la horrenda bufanda en sus manos.

-Mira lo que se te olvidó- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Así que ahí estaba- mintió Ron de manera descarada- Llevo buscándola hace rato. Pensé que la había dejado en la sala de estar.

Su novia caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y con cariño, le envolvió la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Te ves guapísimo- comentó Hermione-Hace juego con tu cabello.

Ron sintió que los músculos del rostro le dolían al forzar una sonrisa. ¿De verdad, cómo se suponía que siendo tan inteligente, Hermione no se diera cuenta de la falsedad del gesto?

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron entre dientes, mirándose al espejo.

La llamativa combinación le causaba náuseas. ¿Por qué si Hermione lo amaba le hacía esto? Era cierto, Ron no era el novio más romántico del mundo, pero amaba a Hermione con toda su alma y no se creía merecedor de semejante castigo.

De pronto, sintió que la joven le tomaba la mano y cuando se volteó para verla, observó que le dirigía la más grande de las sonrisas. Ron se creyó la peor persona del mundo. La maravillosa chica que estaba a su lado, había durado quizá noches enteras tejiendo la bufanda, y si bien, era una de las cosas más feas que Ron había visto en su vida, lo que valía era la intención.

El muchacho se miró de nuevo en el espejo y descubrió, entre en el naranja intenso de la tela, algo parecido a dos C. ¡Si hasta le había puesto la letra y el color de los Chudley Cannons!

Ron se inclinó y le dio a Hermione un beso rápido en la boca.

-Me encanta la bufanda, amor-

Un pequeño brillo iluminó los ojos cafés de la muchacha y Ron supo que sólo por ver esa felicidad reflejada en la mirada de Hermione, bien valdría pasar por todas las burlas que muy probablemente sufriría esa tarde.


	11. Crisis

_**Crisis**_

Ron se apareció en el vestíbulo de su acogedora vivienda. Después de un largo día de papeleo sobre misiones, de lo que más tenía ganas era de ver a sus dos mujeres favoritas. Pero ni Rose ni Hermione se veían por ninguna parte. Luego recordó que su pequeña hija estaba en la casa de sus abuelos maternos, según la lechuza que le había enviado su esposa esa mañana.

-Con suerte Hermione está durmiendo-se dijo Ron.

Los últimos días la joven había estado increíblemente irritable.El sétimo mes de embarazo había traído consigo, constantes cambios de humor; por lo que un momento podría estar riendo de una broma de Ron, pero al minuto siguiente bien podría mandarlo al infierno.

A Ron le estaba costando demasiado lidiar con el temperamento de Hermione, pero trataba de ser paciente y entender que "todo era por los hormonas". Pero a veces esas crisis de estado de ánimo lo sacaban de quicio.

El joven subió las escaleras y caminó hasta su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco; mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Ahora qué demonios hice?- se preguntó.

Era la tercera vez en la semana. La primera vez había sido porque no había podido acompañarla a una cita a San Mungo y la segunda, porque había decidido preparar la comida; para darle una sorpresa a Hermione, pero esta había terminado gritando que lo hacía, porque ya no le gustaba como ella cocinaba. Aunque para ser sinceros, nunca le había gustado.

-¿Hermione?- llamó en voz muy baja.

Silencio.

-¿Hermione?- volvió a tratar, esta vez en un tono más alto.

-¡LÁRGATE!

Ron se quedó de piedra. Hermione estaba enojada, muy enojada. Ahora tenía dos opciones: irse en una misión a Siberia o averiguar qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal. La primera resultaba tentadora, pero Ron Weasley no era ningún cobarde.

-¡¡Lárgate!! ¡¡Te juro que los pájaros no son nada comparados con lo que te haré si intentas entrar!!

O pensó que no era cobarde. Pero no siempre lo que uno piensa es cierto ¿verdad?

-Le faltan dos meses de embarazo- dijo Ron, sacando cuentas-Puedo irme y volver el día del parto…

Unos fuertes sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¡Por Merlín! Hermione estaba llorando y si había algo que rompía todas sus defensas, era escucharla llorar.

-Hermione, por favor, abre la puerta y dime qué pasa.

Ron escuchó que algo se rompía dentro de la habitación. Tal vez la lámpara de la mesita de noche al chocar contra la pared.

-¡Eres un descarado, idiota, insensible e hipócrita, Ronald Weasley!- gritó Hermione, desde el interior la habitación.

El pelirrojo sintió que el fuerte temperamento Weasley salía a flote. Apretó los dientes y trató de controlarse, mientras contaba hasta diez.

-¿Podrías decirme qué hice esta vez?- inquirió con la mayor calma de que era capaz.

-¿Te atreves a preguntarlo?- chilló Hermione.

Ron respiró hondo. Hubiera sido genial que en Howgarts les hubieran enseñado a descifrar la mente de las mujeres embarazadas. Si ya era difícil en su estado normal, embarazadas era imposible.

-De verdad no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

-¡Te vi con Lavender!

Ron se puso pálido. ¿Es que acaso era el tipo con menos suerte en el mundo? Lavender se había pasado por su oficina sorpresivamente, pero no era para otra cosa que para felicitarlo por el embarazo de su esposa.

-Hermione, no fue nada malo.

-¡No soy estúpida Ron! Por eso cancelaste el almuerzo ¿verdad? –gritó la joven- ¡Me dijiste que tenías trabajo,pero tu trabajo era ver a Lavender! ¡Pero claro, ya estás harto de mí! ¡Cómo parezco una quaffle gigante!- gritó Hermione, para romper en llanto de nuevo.

Ron estuvo a punto de golpearse la puerta contra la cabeza. Ni siquiera durante el embarazo de Rosie, su esposa se había puesto tan difícil.

-Hermione-dijo Ron con dulzura- Lavender pasó a felicitarme por tu embarazo. Si hasta me dijo que te saludara.

Se escuchó una risita histérica proveniente de la habitación.

-¡Si claro!- sollozó Hermione.

El chico se llevó las manos al cabello, frustrado.

-¡Tienes que creerme, Hermione!- dijo Ron-¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de ver a otra mujer? Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Por las barbas de todos los magos, te juro que nunca antes te habías visto más hermosa.

Silencio.

Ron se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la sala, porque esa noche, todo indicaba que dormiría en el sofá. Sin embargo, antes de dar el primer paso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Hermione salió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cabello más desordenado que nunca. Ron la encontró increíblemente hermosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó la muchacha.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Ron.

La joven caminó hasta donde su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ron suspiró, dándole un beso en la frente. Al menos la crisis había terminado.

* * *

El matrimonio Weasley caminaba por el callejón Diagon, tomados de la mano. Esa tarde habían ido a buscar la cuna para su próximo hijo, Hugo Weasley.

-¿De verdad te gustó? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Es preciosa-

En ese momento, una joven muy guapa pasó al lado de la pareja, y saludó a Ron con la mano, probablemente le había reconocido de alguna de las fotos que El Profeta publicaba todas las semanas.

_No es la mitad de guapa que Hermione, _pensó Ron.

De repente, un sollozo a su lado lo distrajo. El joven miró a su esposa, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Si quieres, puedes ir tras esa chica!- le espetó a Ron. Y sin que el muchacho tuviera tiempo de de hacer o decir nada, desapareció.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiró Ron.


	12. Culpa

_**Culpa**_

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a la tienda de campaña, pues era su turno de vigilar los alrededores. La muchacha miró su reloj de pulsera y observó que eran casi las doce de la noche, en cualquier momento Ron saldría de la tienda a ocupar su lugar.

Dos noches habían pasado desde que Ron había vuelto y Hermione no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente. Si Ron quería su perdón tendría que ganárselo y esta vez las miradas de culpa y las sonrisas torcidas no le iban a funcionar. De todas las cosas que le había hecho durante el tiempo en que llevaban de ser amigos, nada la había herido más que esta.

-Ni siquiera su relación con Lavender- se dijo Hermione con amargura.

La primera noche en Grimmauld Place, Ron le había prometido que no la dejaría sola, pasara lo que pasara. Aún así había roto su promesa. Se había largado, a pesar de que ella le había gritado hasta el agotamiento que se quedara, que no la dejara. Y encima tenía el atrevimiento para acusarla de haber escogido a Harry, al chico que era como un hermano para ella.

Ahora que pensaba que todo estaría bien, que finalmente tendrían una mínima oportunidad de ser sinceros el uno con el otro; y si esa guerra acababa, tendrían la posibilidad de estar juntos, todo se había echado a perder.

-El idiota tenía que llegar a estropearlo todo ¿verdad?- murmuró Hermione, furiosa.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la tienda y Hermione supo, sin volver a ver, que Ron había salido, pues sentía clavada en su espalda la intensa mirada del muchacho. Con toda la dignidad de la que fue posible, pasó por su lado, como si no estuviera allí.

Pero una mano grande se cerró sobre su muñeca y la detuvo.

-Suéltame- dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar. Por favor-suplicó Ron.

La joven se soltó con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Por favor?- espetó.

Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decir.

- Yo te grité que no te fueras, te pedí, que_ por favor, _no nos dejaras- le reprochó Hermione- Pero tú me ignoraste, así que no vengas a pedirme, _que por favor_, hablemos.

-Hermione lo siento. Te juro que en el mismo instante que desaparecí, tuve ganas de volver- dijo el joven, desesperado- No tienes idea de la culpa que siento.

-¡No me importa!- gritó Hermione, olvidando que podía despertar a Harry-Es lo menos que puedes sentir. ¡Maldita sea, Ron! ¡Pasé semanas llorando por tu culpa, pensando que estabas muerto! ¡Pensando que no te volvería a ver!

Ron la miró desconcertado.

-No sé que decir, aparte de que lo siento. Te prometo que…

-No prometas algo que probablemente no seas capaz de cumplir- espetó Hermione con crueldad.

Lo había herido y eso se notaba en el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Pero no le importaban ni su culpa, ni su arrepentimiento, ni sus excusas, porque ella también estaba herida y Ron era el único responsable.

-¿No piensas perdonarme nunca?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-No lo sé- dijo ella con frialdad.

-Pues haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones- dijo el joven, con cierta determinación.

-Haz lo que quieras. No me importa-respondió Hermione.

La joven le dio la espalda y se apresuró a entrar a la tienda, pero en ese momento un adormilado Harry salió.

-¿Por qué gritabas Hermione? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

-Nada que valiera la pena- dijo la chica y sin decir nada más, entró a la tienda.

Hermione se tumbó en su litera, exhausta. Y por más que trato de dormir, sin pensar en la mirada herida de Ron, el sueño nunca llegó.

* * *

**Nota del autor: No vayan a pensar que Hermione es alguna desalmada sin corazón,pero la chica estaba herida y no le puedo echar la culpa de su reacción. Ron la hirió mucho al haberse ido y creo que Hermione tiene todo el derecho de sentirse enojada.**

**Pero a Ron tampoco le voy a echar la culpa.Porque es demasiado adorable para enojarse con él y le quiero tanto,que no puedo. Vale,si no tuvo que irse,pero pongánse en su lugar.Mi pobre Ron, en esas partes del libro me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo.**


	13. Reloj

_**Reloj**_

Hermione miró su reloj. Kingsley le había dicho que se reunirían a las doce en punto y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde. El ministro le daría su apoyo para su propuesta de una mayor incorporación de los centauros a la sociedad mágica. Algunas mentes del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas eran demasiado cerradas y no estaban dispuestas al cambio, por eso muchas de las cosas que proponía eran vistas con malos ojos.Así que debía aprovechar la intervención de Kingsley a su favor, si quería conseguir que se aprobara su última idea.

El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso y Hermione se dirigió al Cuartel General de Aurores, para encontrarse con el ministro. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la placa plateada con el nombre del auror, alguien chocó con ella.

-Lo siento-

-Herrmione-

La joven levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Viktor?

El búlgaro le dirigió una gran sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

-Es un placer volverr a verrte.

Hermione no pudo decir nada por la sorpresa del inesperado encuentro. Pero luego reaccionó, si no le hablaba a Viktor, parecería descortés.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en Bulgaria.

Viktor lanzó una carcajada, que hizo que algunas de las aurores que andaban cerca, se rieran como tontas.

-Pues, verrás. Vengo del Deparrtamento de Deporrtes y Juegos Mágicos.Quierren mi imagen parra prromocionarr el prróximo mundial de Quidditch, perro deben hablarr con Kingsley prrimerro,parra ver si aprrueba la idea. Yo estoy esperrando la respuesta.

-¡Eso es genial!-exclamó Hermione, sin saber qué más decir.

Viktor sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Perro tú cómo estás?-preguntó.

Hermione se rió nerviosa. Al menos Ron y Harry no estaban ese día en el cuartel general, porque andaban de misión en Escocia y volverían hasta mañana. No quería ni imaginar qué hubiera sucedido si Ron hubiera encontrado a su némesis(o al menos así lo consideraba él), hablando con su novia.

-Hermione-

No,no, no. Esa no podía ser la voz que pensaba que era. No hoy, no ahora.

-¡Harry!

Desgraciadamente, era cierto. Frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amigo, con el cabello más desordenado que nunca y una mirada de pura curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que volverían hasta mañana- preguntó con desesperación.

-La misión terminó antes y decidimos aparecer directamente en el Ministerio para darle los informes a Kingsley-explicó el joven.

Viktor se adelantó y estrechó una de las manos de Harry. El chico, que no tenía ningún problema con el búlgaro lo saludó con efusividad.

-Que sorpresa, Viktor- dijo Harry.

Krum le explicó las razones por las que se encontraba en el Ministerio. Hermione trató de llamar la atención de Harry, para saber si Ron se encontraba por allí.

Tenía que detener el desastre que se avecinaba en cuanto fuera posible.

-¿Ron venía contigo?- preguntó, tratando de parecer casual.

Harry asintió.

-De hecho, puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Había llegado la hora de las medidas drásticas.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Hermione-Tengo una reunión con Kingsley y ya voy tarde.

Krum parecía decepcionado.

-¿Tan prronto?-

-Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione- Ha sido un placer verte, Viktor.

Harry miró a su amiga, completamente divertido. Hermione sintió ganas de estrangularlo, por burlarse de su situación.

-Te veo ahora, Harry-

La chica se dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse rápidamente de allí. Había topado con una enorme suerte de que Ron no hubiera aparecido mientras conversaba con Viktor, pero tampoco quería que su buena fortuna se agotara.

-Harry ¿ya fuiste a ver a Kingsley?

Ya se había agotado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Hermione se volteó lentamente. Con horror, vio a Ron; que tenía la cara completamente roja, mirando acusadoramente a Krum.

-Weasley- saludó Viktor con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió Ron.

Por un instante, Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron no había reparado en su presencia, completamente distraído por Krum. Así que empezó a retirarse muy lentamente, pará que su novio no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¡Hermione!-

Demasiado tarde.

-¡Hola!-saludó la muchacha.

Harry se adelantó hasta donde estaba Viktor.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver si Kingsley ya se ha desocupado?

El búlgaro asintió, sin dejar de ver a Ron. Tuvo la intención de despedirse de Hermione, pero tras mirar a Ron, le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y se alejó con Harry, dejando a la pareja sola.

-Hace calor ¿no crees?- preguntó Hermione, abanicándose con los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Ron la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace Vicky aquí? –preguntó, enojado- ¿Y qué demonios hacías tú con él?

Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano y lo sacó del cuartel. Era preferible hablar en el pasillo, donde no pasaba tanta gente.

-Primero, no le llames Vicky-espetó Hermione- Segundo, está acá por asuntos del próximo mundial y necesita hablar con Kingsley.

-¿Qué hacías tú con él?- demandó Ron, molesto.

-Tengo que ver a Kingsley y lo encontré por casualidad. ¿Algún problema con eso?- dijo ella.

Ron la miró, boquiabierto.

-Por supuesto que hay problema con eso- exclamó- Estamos hablando de Krum, Hermione.

-No le veo ningún incoveniente- dijo Hermione con calma.

-¡El tipo aún babea por tí!- gritó Ron.

-¡Claro que no!- replicó Hermione.

-¡Sólo basta con verle la cara de idiota que pone cada vez que te mira!- argumentó Ron.

-Lo dices porque estás celoso- dijo Hermione.

Ron lanzó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no estoy celoso- se defendió.

-Si lo estás-

-No-

-Si-

-!No!-

-Claro que si.

-!Si estoy celoso!

Hermione lo miró triunfante. Luego caminó hasta su novio y lo besó en la mejilla.

-No tienes por qué estarlo.

Ron la miró, avergonzado por la sincera respuesta de su novia.

-Soy un idiota-

-Si, pero eres mi idiota- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el cuartel.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ron.

-La oficina de Kingsley- respondió Hermione.

Hermione lo escuchó murmurar algo parecido a "Vicky estará ahí" y luego sintió que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Voy contigo.Yo también tengo que hablar con Kingsley.-

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ron nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

**Nota del autor: No me gusta mucho como ha quedado.Juzguen ustedes.**

**Por cierto, no estoy segura de cuánto duró Kingsley de Ministro,pero acá Hermione tiene alrededor de 21.**

**En mi mundo, Kingsley era auror y ministro al mismo tiempo.Por eso su oficina está en el cuartel.**


	14. Marioneta

**Marioneta**

-¡Papá!-

-¡Por favor!-

Ron levantó la mirada del periódico.

-Por milésima vez, no.

-Sólo una rana de chocolate más-suplicó Hugo.

Ron lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso dijeron hace media hora. Además, ¿quieren que su madre me mate si se da cuenta de la cantidad de dulces que han comido?

Rose se colocó al frente de su padre, con una sonrisa.

-Ella no se dará cuenta-

-Rose, he dicho que no- dijo Ron, ocultando el rostro tras el periódico.

Sabía lo que sucedería si seguía viendo a sus hijos. Rose pondría esa cara de tristeza y lo miraría con sus enormes ojos azules, y Hugo haría una perfecta imitación del gesto de su hermana. Luego Ron levantaría la vista e instantáneamente caería bajo el hechizo de esas miradas y se convertiría en una marioneta. Con esas miradas conseguían de él, cualquier cosa.

-Voluntad, Weasley- pensó- No levantes el rostro, no los mires a la cara. Tú puedes.

Pero ambos niños, siendo hijos de Hermione, eran muy inteligentes. Y atrevidos. Rose se subió al sofá, y sin pensarlo, quitó el periódico de las manos de su padre.

Ron se encontró de frente con los ojos de su hija. La niña había puesto esa mirada angelical, que le robaría el corazón a cualquiera, y a su lado, Hugo le dirigía la misma mirada reflejada en su rostro y en sus ojos marrón.

-Una rana de chocolate más- suplicó Hugo, con voz lastimera.

Ron trató de apartar la mirada, pero fue imposible. Nada podía hacer, una vez más se había convertido en la marioneta de sus hijos.

¿Es que quién, en su sano juicio, les negaría algo con esa mirada de inocencia?

-Una- accedió Ron, derrotado.

Los pequeños dieron chillidos de alegría y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba el envase con los dulces.

Se escuchó un plop repentino en la sala de estar y Hermione apareció en la casa, inusualmente temprano.

-Soy hombre muerto- pensó Ron.

La muchacha le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su esposo, sonrisa que se borró al ver a sus queridos hijos salir de la cocina, con la boca y el rostro llenos de chocolate. Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, con las manos en las caderas y una mirada que competía con las de Ginny, cuando se enfurecía.

-Ronald ¿me puedes explicar porque mis dos hijos están cubiertos de chocolate? Si no me equivoco, los dulces son hasta después de la cena- preguntó, furiosa.

Rose se adelantó, antes de que su padre pudiera hablar.

-No te enojes con papá. Al menos hoy nos dio permiso de comer chocolates, sólo si yo conseguía alcanzar el envase. ¡Y lo hice mamá! Soy muy alta- dijo la niña, emocionada.

Ron se encogió en el sofá.

-Niños, vayan a jugar al patio. Tengo que hablar con su padre.

Los dos niños abrazaron a Hermione con rapidez, y luego salieron con dirección al patio.

-Lo puedo explicar, Hermione- se apresuró a decir Ron.

-¿Y a hora qué vas a inventar? Sino mal no recuerdo, la semana pasada dijiste que tus dos hijos utilizaron magia accidental para inmovilizarte. ¿Acaso hoy te golpearon en la cabeza?- espetó, incrédula.

-No- dijo Ron- Son sus miradas, Hermione.

-¿Sus miradas, Ronald?- preguntó, levantando una ceja- Imagino que es como con el basilisco, sólo que en lugar de matarte si los miras, te obligan a hacer su voluntad-agregó con sarcasmo.

-Me refiero a esas miradas que ponen, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza¡No puedo negarles nada cuando me miran de esa manera!- se defendió Ron.

-Te juro que si les llega a salir caries por estar comiendo chocolates, te obligaré a ir al dentista para que te revise-amenazó Hermione.

Ron se puso pálido. Su suegro le había contado tantas historias de muggles que salían corriendo de su consultorio, por miedo a las agujas y anestesia, que se había jurado a si mismo nunca pisar un sitio de esos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó Ron, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Bien- respondió Hermione, sin mirarlo.

-No te enojes conmigo- dijo Ron.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

-No estoy enojada.

Ron notó que Hermione le dirigía una sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa casual en ella,era casi malvada.

-Cambiando de tema, hoy pasé por Flourish and Blotts y vi que han sacado una nueva edición de Historia de Howgarts.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ron, tratando de parecer emocionado.

-Sí-afirmó Hermione- Y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme mañana a comprarlo.

Ron estuvo a punto de replicar. Mañana habría partido de los Chudley Cannons y él se moría de ganas de ir.

-¿A qué hora?- preguntó.

-Las tres de la tarde- contestó Hermione

Ron no lo iba a permitir. ¡Era a la misma hora del partido!

- Pero Hermione, yo…

-¡Por favor!-

Ron quiso salir corriendo pero no pudo, porque ahora Hermione le dirigía la misma mirada que sus hijos le habían dirigido esa tarde. Su familia estaba compuesta de manipuladores.

-¡Está bien! – gruñó.

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

-De verdad que esa mirada es efectiva.

Ron sonrió. Ahora también era la marioneta de su esposa, aunque para ser sinceros, siempre lo había sido.

* * *

**Nota del autor: El día de hoy ha sido particularmente difícil,pero aún así aquí está la viñeta.**


	15. Ilusión

**Ilusión**

Ron se levantó de la mesa pocos minutos después de que Hermione se hubiera marchado. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, específicamente a un gryffindor de sétimo año, con cara de imbécil y complexión de troll.

-Won-Won ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Lavender.

_Odio que me llame así_, pensó Ron con amargura antes de darse la vuelta. Lavender le hacía pucheros, al parecer creyendo que lucía muy adorable.

- Estoy cansado-

-Es muy temprano ¿me vas a dejar sola? – preguntó Lavender.

Ron tuvo que mantener la paciencia para no ponerse a gritar.

-Te vas a quedar con Parvati– dijo con sequedad.

-Pero yo quiero que te quedes conmigo– gimió Lavender.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que estaba cansado? Lavender a veces podía ser tan fastidiosa.

-Hoy no puedo. Buenas noches Lavender – dijo Ron, cortante.

La mirada de Lavender reflejaba tristeza, lo que le hizo sentir una punzada de culpa. Pero prefirió ignorarla, porque no estaba de humor.

-Buenas noches Won–Won-

Ron se alejó de su novia, no sin antes percatarse de que Harry no estaba en la mesa.Probablemente ya había subido para prepararse para esa estúpida fiesta del club Slug.El pelirrojo apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar la expresión de suficiencia de Hermione unos momentos antes.

¿Así que ahora le gustaban los buenos jugadores de quidditch? De eso debía inferir que él era malo entonces, no lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Ron trató de calmarse. Hermione sólo lo había dicho para herirlo, ni siquiera estando enojada con él sería capaz de semejante crueldad. O tal vez si.Porque de otra manera no hubiera invitado a ese troll a la fiesta.

-Tú tienes la culpa- se dijo Ron.

Al fin y al cabo, era él quien se había terminado enrollando con Lavender, para demostrarle a Hermione de lo que se perdía, era él quien se había burlado de ella en clases, quien la había tratado mal los primero días.

-Pero fue ella la que besó a Vicky- siseó Ron.

El chico subió unas escaleras y caminó por un pasillo, hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre.Cruzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás colocados al frente de la chimenea.

Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello, molesto. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a este punto? Hermione le había pedido _a él_, no a ningún Cormac, sino a él, que fuera su acompañante a la fiesta. Por las barbas de Merlín, nunca había sentido tanta ilusión como en ese momento.Esa invitación abría tantas posibilidades, un posible cambio en su relación de amistad, que tal vez daría paso a algo más.

Pero no.

Las noticias de que Hermione, su Hermione, se había besado con Krum le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Se había sentido, traicionado, frustrado y molesto. Y como siempre, su carácter intempestivo lo hacía tomar las peores desiciones

Como Lavender por ejemplo.

Llevaba meses sin hablar con Hermione, y la extrañaba demasiado. Pero al parecer ella no. En ese momento debía estarse arreglando para su cita con el "buen jugador de quidditch".Al menos podría haber escogido a alguien con un aspecto un poco más inteligente.

Ron negó con la cabeza. Tampoco habría soportado a un tipo de aspecto inteligente.Tenía que haber sido él, y no cualquier otro imbécil, el que acompañara a Hermione a esa fiesta.

Pero había perdido su oportunidad.

El joven se quedó con la vista fija en el fuego, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la escalera que llevaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Entonces la vio.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ron se quedó mirándola, boquiabierto. La muchacha se había alisado el cabello y llevaba una túnica de gala color azul.Lucía tan hermosa como en el Baile de Navidad.

Y nuevamente, como en la primera ocasión, él no sería quien la llevara del brazo.

La joven pasó por su lado y lo ignoró. Ron levantó la vista y observó, con un nudo en el estómago, que Cormac la esperaba junto al retrato. El chico la tomó del brazo y le besó la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír. Ron ocupó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse de su asiento y romperle la nariz.

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común y él se quedó completamente solo, mientras alguien más aprovechaba la oportunidad que él había perdido.

* * *

**Nota del autor: A pesar de que odio el sexto libro, me encanta escribir momentos perdidos de ese curso. Si,también odio a Lavender,pero espero que eso no haya influido en mi manera de reflejar el personaje.Si la pongo así,es porque creo que Ron no la soportaba.**

**Me dio pena lo que sucedió con ella en el sétimo libro,pero eso no quita que ma caiga mal.**

**Lo de Won-Won y Club Slug lo he dejado igual que en la versión en inglés,porque me niego a ponerlo de la misma manera que Salamandra.A mi parecer, sus traducciones dejan mucho que desear.**


	16. Incertidumbre

Incertidumbre

**Incertidumbre**

-¡Hermione! –

La joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Harry. Con rapidez, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, para que su mejor no lo notara, pero era muy tarde, Harry la miraba con suspicacia.

-Estabas gritando-dijo el joven-¿Una pesadilla?

Hermione asintió.

-Debió ser muy mala ¿quieres contarme? –preguntó Harry.

-No es importante. Volví a soñar sobre mis padres-explicó Hermione.

La mirada de Harry daba a entender que no se había tragado ni por un segundo su mentira.Claro que no había soñado con sus padres, sino con Ron. Sus noches habían estado plagadas de pesadillas desde que el pelirrojo los había dejado, pesadillas donde nunca lo volvía a ver, donde Ron moría o era torturado. Pero no quería agobiar Harry con sus problemas, ya era bastante la incertidumbre en la que se encontraban con respecto a los horcruxes, como para preocuparlo más.

Harry se sentó en la orilla de la litera en que la que Hermione dormía. Puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha y la miró con seriedad.

-Sé que las últimas semanas no he sido la persona más atenta, pero sigo siendo tu mejor amigo. ¿Vale?

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Su mejor amigo nunca había sido la persona más elocuente a la hora de transmitir sus sentimientos, naturalmente ella estaba conciente del gran cariño que Harry le tenía, aunque casi nunca lo dijera. Por eso el simple gesto de que le ofreciera su apoyo, era muy grande, pues sabía el esfuerzo que le costaba.

Lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

- Tengo miedo de no volver a verlo –

Su mejor amigo entendió perfectamente a quién se refería. Desde que se había marchado, ambos habían establecido un acuerdo tácito para no decir jamás el nombre de Ron en voz altar, como si de esa manera el dolor que les provocaba su partida, fuera a disminuir.

- Yo también –

Harry habló con tanta sinceridad que los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella esperaba que su amigo le dijera lo contrario, que todo iba a estar bien, que Ron volvería, pero no podían engañarse, en esos tiempos nada era seguro. Sin poder contenerse, rompió a llorar. Sintió que Harry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, algo que nunca antes había hecho. La muchacha trató de calmarse y levantó la vista.

- Lo siento – se disculpó-.

Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

- No siempre tienes que ser fuerte,Hermione –

Hermione fue capaz de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras trataba de recordar el momento en que el niño de once años y rodillas flacuchas, se había convertido en el hombre que tenía al frente.

- Gracias Harry –

El muchacho le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego se puso.

- Trata de dormir –

Hermione se metió dentro de las cobijas, para seguir el consejo de su amigo. Por primera vez en muchas noches, logró dormir sin pesadillas.

**Nota del autor:**** Sé que Harry no es el amigo más cariñoso, pero es comprensivo y eso lo demuestra el sexto libro, donde siempre fue el pilar de Hermione, durante el fiasco Won-Won- Lav-Lav. Imagino que aunque fuera sólo una vez, algo tuvieron que haber hablado de la partida de Ron. Esta es mi idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.**

**Si, las viñetas son sobre Ron- Hermione, pero Ron sale mencionado y esto es una parte de su relación. Si hay algo que me gusta tanto como esta relación, es la relación de amistad entre Harry y Hermione,que siempre me ha parecido genial, aunque mucha gente diga que Harry quiere más a Ron, lo que me parece una enorme mentira, porque sin Hermione, no sería igual. Hace mucho quería escribir algo así.**


	17. Intriga

**Intriga**

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fleur y Angelina se encontraban sentadas con las cabezas muy juntas, alrededor de la mesa que estaba en la cocina de La Madriguera. Hablaban en susurros y por más que lo habían intentado, ningún de los varones había logrado escuchar una palabra de lo que decían.

Ron las miró con intriga. Y no era él único, sus hermanos y Harry también las observaban con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No sé que tan buena idea sea eso de la despedida de soltera para Ginny – dijo Ron- ¿Qué es exactamente lo qué hacen las chicas muggles en estas fiestas?

-No tengo idea, Ron. Supongo que van a clubes o de compras, nada peligroso – dijo Harry.

-No olvides que Harry tendrá su despedida de soltero– le recordó Bill- Así que déjalas tranquilas.

-Además, es Hermione la que la está planeando-apuntó George – No creo que vaya a ser nada inapropiado.

- Pero no es posible que duren tanto planeándolo. Y todo ese secretismo no me da buena espina- se quejó Ron- ¿Y qué me dicen de esos clubes? Imagino que ahí hombres rondando , tratando de corromper señoritas –

Bill, George y Harry lanzaron una carcajada ante el último comentario.

-Ron, las chicas saben lo que hacen- dijo Bill.

En ese preciso instante las cinco muchachas empezaron a reírse con fuerza y a todas les brillaban los ojos, emocionadas por algo. Luna dejó de reírse y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Han de ser algo casi primitivo y mágico – comentó Luna con voz soñadora- Han de ser casi tan libres como el viento, esos strippers muggles, si no les importa bailar semidesnudos…

Las chicas gritaron ¡Luna! al mismo tiempo que ocho parejas de ojos se posaron sobre ellas.Las orejas de los tres Weasley se pusieron rojas y Harry apretaba con fuerza su taza de té.

-Hora de emprender la retirada. Las veo en mi apartamento- susurró Hermione, apresurándose a ir hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Las otras chicas la siguieron, pero cuatro figuras interrumpieron su intento de escape. Ron lucía más rojo que sus hermanos y le dirigió a Hermione una mirada mortal.

-¿A qué se refieren Luna con hombres bailando semidesnudos? – preguntó entre dientes.

Hermione tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Nada importante. Es sólo para la fiesta de Ginny –

Bill miró a Harry, enojado.

-¿No dijiste que se iban de compras? – espetó.

Harry levantó las manos en alto.

-Dije que lo creía, no que era exactamente eso lo que hacían – se defendió.

Ginny levantó una ceja y miró al grupo de hombres.

-Es mi despedida de soltera y haremos lo que nos venga en gana. No es como si ustedes fueran a ver partidos de quidditch en la suya. Sé que han estado comprando grandes cantidades de Whisky de Fuego, así que no empiecen a molestarnos –

-Y con lo de hombres bailando semidesnudos, pues nos referimos exactamente a eso –dijo Hermione.

Luna se adelantó con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero dijiste que si se los pedimos, ellos también podrían bailar desnudos –

Ron sintió que el aire le faltaba. ¿Su Hermione iba a ver a hombres desnudos bailando?

-Pues no vamos a permitir esto –

Harry, George y Bill asintieron enérgicamente. Pero para su sorpresa, las jóvenes empezaron a reír.

-Quisiega veg como nos detienen –

-¡Fleur! – exclamó Bill, anonadado.

Angelina miró a George con determinación.

-En este preciso momento iremos a contratarlos –

-Pues vamos con ustedes – dijo Ron, que tenía en mente escoger a los tipos más feos que encontraran.

-Alto ahí, Ronald– ordenó Hermione.

El joven se detuvo, congelado. La mirada en el rostro de Hermione era todo menos cariñosa y en ese momento supo que no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

-Esto es inconcebible – exclamó Ron-¿Y quién te obligó a aceptar esa idea Hermione? –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Hermione.

- Pues obviamente a ti no se te ha ocurrido, yo sé que eres incapaz de algo así. Fue Ginny ¿verdad?-

-Hey- exclamó Harry.

Ginny se plantó frente a Ron, con las manos en las caderas.

-Pues resulta que a Hermione SÍ se le ocurrió la idea- exclamó con furia.

Ron se llevó la mano al corazón, de manera melodramática.

-Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti-

Hermione lo miró, enojada.

-No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo. Si sólo serán tres o cuatro hombres, y todo no pasará de una hora- exclamó.

– ¡Tres o cuatro hombres!– gritó Harry.

– ¡Una hora! – exclamó George.

Ron se dejó caer en una silla, pálido y Bill hizo lo mismo.

– No sabía que Harry y los Weasley fueran tan celosos – comentó Luna, divertida.

Hermione y Ginny lanzaron un suspiro.

– No tienes una idea – dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro jóvenes la miraron, heridos por el comentario. Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la tomó del brazo.

– Tenemos que irnos ya –

Hermione asintió y las cinco se apresuraron a salir de la cocina. No sin que antes de que Luna lanzara un último comentario.

– ¿Podemos contratar al tipo grande y musculoso que vimos en las fotos? –

Todos los chicos en la cocina lanzaron un gemido. Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperado. Definitivamente tendría pesadillas toda la semana.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Esta viñeta ha quedado extrañan y a decir verdad no sé de dónde salió esta idea.**


	18. Suerte

**Suerte**

El Félix Felicis es suerte líquida, todo áquel que la bebe tiene alrededor de doce horas de éxito ininterrumpido. Eso lo sabía Hermione perfectamente bien, siendo la bruja más brillante de su curso. De lo que no estaba segura es si la suerte de la persona que tomaba la poción se podía extender a las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor.

O era eso o todo había sido producto de la casualidad.

Pero Hermione no creía en la casualidad, sino en hechos lógicos y fundamentados, por eso estaba segura de que todo se debía al Félix Felicis. No había otra manera de explicar el rompimiento de Ron con Lavender y el de Ginny con Dean, sucedidos exactamente la noche anterior, cuando Harry había tomado la poción.

Lavender había estado particularmente irritable, y naturalmente no le dirigía la palabra. Al parecer estaba segura de que Ron la había engañado con ella, y no era que le importara demasiado, porque como resultado de todo eso, su peor tortura de ese año había terminado. Ya no tendría que soportar ni a Ron ni a Lavender tratando de comerse la cara, a la vuelta de cada esquina.

Su mejor amigo lucía feliz. Hermione había estado a punto de reprenderlo por tomarse tan a la ligera su rompimiento, pero prefirió quedarse callada, porque si lo analizaba desde un punto de vista lógico la felicidad de Ron no podía significar otra cosa que estaba harto de Lavender y que ya no soportaba seguir con ella, por eso se sentía tan aliviado de haber terminado.

En lo que a Hermione se refería, la sonrisa no se le había borrado del rostro en todo el día. Por el momento el camino estaba libre entre ella y Ron. Sólo faltaba hacer la primera movida.

Lamentablemente el Félix Felicis, sólo brindaba suerte, y no coraje.


	19. Calabaza

**Calabaza**

Ron empezó a reírse como histérico, lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada severa de parte de su esposa. No podía negarlo, sus pequeños Hugo y Rose se veían extremadamente cómicos con su trajes de calabaza.Sólo a Hermione se le podía ocurrir semejante idea.

-No se por qué te ríes, si se ven completamente adorables- dijo ella, mirando con dulzura a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, Rose y Hugo lucían completamente incómodos. No dejaban de mirar a su padre con caras de súplica, como pidiéndole que acabara con la tortura.

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que celebrar esta fecha- dijo Ron- Sabemos que existe un mundo mágico Hermione.

- Pues es la fiesta de Halloween de su escuela y no podían dejar de ir- argumentó Hermione-Además también es una tradición del mundo muggle y sabes que quiero que aprendan todo sobre el mundo en que crecí.

-¡Las correas pican, mamá!- se quejó Hugo, mientras tiraba de las cuerdas con las que se sostenía el traje.

Hermione se acercó a su hijo y le acomodó el traje.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó.

-Sí - dijo con voz desanimada.

Ron empezó a reírse de nuevo, sin importarle las miradas de su esposa. Aún así, no podía dejar que sus pequeños hicieran el ridículo.

-De verdad Hermione, los niños no pueden salir con esos disfraces. Los demás se burlarán de ellos- dijo Ron.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sopesando las palabras de su esposo. Rose y Hugo la miraban, con la esperanza de que las palabras de su padre surtieran efecto.

-Está bien- cedió Hermione- Pueden cambiar los trajes.

Ambos niños dieron chillidos de emoción y corrieron a abrazar a su padre, que lucía muy satisfecho.

- Pero con una condición- dijo Hermione.

Los tres la miraron, expectantes.

-Su padre los llevará a la fiesta-

Ron la miró, sorprendido. Era una condición demasiado sencilla de cumplir.

-Lo que sea para que no hagan el ridículo-

Hermione asintió con lentitud. Con un giro de su varita, cambió los disfraces de sus hijos, el de Rose por uno de princesa y el de Hugo, por una araña. Ron arrugó la cara y por estar distraído, no observó la sonrisa malvada de su esposa.

-Hora de irse- dijo Ron, tomando a cada uno de sus hijos de la mano.

-Espera- dijo Hermione.

Ron la miró, desconcertado.

-¿Falta algo?

Hermione asintió nuevamente. Agitó su varita e hizo aparecer unos trapos de cocina, grandes y sucios.

-¿Para qué es eso?-

- Los padres deben ir disfrazados- explicó ella.

Ron la miró sin entender nada, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron, horrorizado.

-Dime que eso no es lo que estoy pensando.

- Sí lo es, Ron. Irás disfrazado de elfo doméstico.

-¡Hermione!-

Rose y Hugo empezaron a reírse como locos de la cara de su padre. Hermione se acercó a él y le puso los trapos en la mano.

- No me lo pondré- dijo Ron, con terquedad.

-Claro que si- exclamó Hermione y con un simple movimiento de varita cambió la ropa de su esposo por los trapos.

-¡Estás loca!-

Ron hizo ademán de quitarse el disfraz, pero por alguna razón este parecía pegado a su cuerpo.

-Ni lo intentes. Lo hechicé para que te lo quites hasta que lleguen de la fiesta.

Su esposo la miró, furioso.

-Eres muy cruel, Hermione. ¿Qué demonios diré si me preguntan de qué voy vestido?-

- Que eres un ciudadano romano y que tú túnica está sucia porque eras esclavo. Ahora vete que ya es tarde- dijo Hermione, haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas.

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina y se dispuso a pasar uno de los peores ridículos en su vida. Si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca volvería a burlarse de una idea de Hermione.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Ayer y hoy han sido dos días caóticos y apenas he podido salir adelante con esta viñeta.**

**Tengo que agradecer a todos por sus críticas. Pero tengo que comentar algo, he visto que varia gente agrega la historia a alerta o favoritos, pero nunca dejan crítica.**

**Los reviews son saludables y me dibujan una sonrisa. ¿Por qué me niegan las sonrisas?**

**No, estoy molestando. **

**Pero supongo, querido lector, que si lees esta historia y la agregas a alerta, es porque te gusta, así que anímate, dale al botón y deja un review.**

**Sigo molestando, ustedes sabrán si dejan review o no, pero sólo les puedo decir que SU opinión es MUY importante.**

**Quería agradecerles a Capuchina, saralpp, ceccis, Haley Grint, Marvles, ****Ginna IsAbella Ryddle**** por sus constantes críticas. Son unos soles todas.**

**Y a todos los otros que dejan crítica o leen esta historia.**

**También a stargirlgirlweasley, porque a pesar de que no habla español, está traduciendo la historia para leerla.**

**Stargirlweasley, if you are reading this, thank you so much for your review ****and the great effort you're doing to read this.  
And thank you for writing a fic so brilliant, as Forever and a Day.**

**Besos a todos. Prometo que no volveré a dejar una nota de autor tan grande.**


	20. Ventana

**Ventana**

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, sosteniéndose el estómago .Sólo de pensar en el espectáculo que su esposo daría en ese traje, no podía dejar de reír con fuerza. Los trapos de cocina apenas le llegaban un poco por encima de la rodilla y el traje no tenía mangas.

-De seguro pasará frío- se dijo Hermione, ya repuesta de su ataque de risa y sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Pero Ron se lo merecía por burlarse del traje que había escogido para sus hijos. Las calabazas estaban perfectas, Rose y Hugo lucían totalmente tiernos, pero como siempre, él tenía que decir que se veían ridículos. Ella no iba a dejar pasar una ofensa de ese tipo con tanta facilidad, eso jamás.

La chica se levantó para ir a su estudio, cuando lo vio: el pastel de manzana que sus hijos habían prometido llevar de postre, yacía olvidado en la mesa.

-Ya la fiesta ha de haber empezado- dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj.

No quedaba de otra, tendría que llevar el postre a la escuela. Con su varita levitó el abrigo que colgaba del perchero, se lo puso y luego tomó el pastel en ambas manos. Salió al patio de su casa y se apareció en un callejón cercano a la escuela de sus hijos.

La escuela se encontraba adornada con calabazas, esqueletos de papel y la típica bruja en escoba y una verruga en la nariz. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- Es horrible el concepto que tienen de nosotras- se dijo, mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal. Ingresó a la escuela y recorrió varios pasillos hasta dar con el aula donde realizaban la fiesta.

-Pobre Ron.Debe estar haciendo el ridículo- pensó Hermione- Debería dejarlo irse a la casa.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a un montón de niños vestidos con toda suerte de trajes, pero sus hijos y Ron no se veían por ninguna parte. La joven iba a preguntarle a la maestra dónde se encontraba su familia, pero de repente su vista se enfocó en un tumulto, cercano a la ventana, que la hizo agarrar con tanta fuerza el pastel que llevaba en las manos hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Ron, su pobre y desdichado esposo, que se suponía debía estar haciendo el ridículo en su traje de elfo doméstico, era el único padre en toda la fiesta y estaba rodeado por un grupo de madres entusiastas, que chillaban al ver lo encantador que se veía, con Hugo en brazos y Rose de la mano. Se veía que claramente disfrutaba de la atención recibida y eso lo demostraba la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-Es una lástima que mis hijos se vayan a quedar sin padre- espetó Hermione entre dientes, mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

Pero ella tenía la culpa, también. ¿Es que no había reparado en lo estupendamente bien que se veía Ron en ese traje? Su esposo era un Auror, por Merlín, y ese traje dejaba al descubierto sus tonificados brazos.

_Claro, que él se aprovecha de la situación,_ pensó Hermione.

-Y como verán, los esclavos romanos hacían mucho ejercicio- explicaba Ron, alzando uno de sus brazos- Ya saben, los trabajos eran muy pesados…

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza. A su esposo le iba a ir a muy mal, y no sólo a él, porque si todas esas mujeres no se quitaban de su lado, iba a olvidar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y las maldeciría de una en una.

-¡Mamá!- chilló Hugo.

Hermione sonrió con malicia cuando Ron se volteó y sus miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su esposo era indescriptible, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro se le había puesto repentinamente pálido con un cierto tinte verde. Hermione le dejó ir una mirada, que no podía interpretarse como otra cosa que "no tienes salvación".

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí, amor?- preguntó Ron, con la voz entrecortada.

La joven caminó hasta llegar a donde su esposo y al avanzar, todas las mujeres se dispersaron, claramente percibiendo el peligro.

-Los niños olvidaron el postre y tuve que traerlo- explicó Hermione con una voz falsamente dulce- ¿Te sorprendí, Ronald?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva.Que su esposa lo llamara Ronald no era señal de nada bueno, y el destrozado pastel que llevaba en las manos, tampoco.

Hermione les dirigió una mirada dulce a sus hijos.

-Vayan a jugar con el resto de los pequeños-

-No, aquí están bien- se apresuró a decir Ron. Siempre que sus hijos estuvieran con él, Hermione no podría hacerle daño.

-Pon a Hugo en el suelo- dijo Hermione entre dientes.

A Ron no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y pronto se encontró a solas con su esposa. La mirada que Hermione le dirigía le daba escalofríos en la espalda.

-¿Y cómo es qué aprendiste tanto de esclavos romanos en media hora?- preguntó ella, con los dientes apretados.

-Yo también leo, Hermione- dijo Ron.

- Entonces debo suponer que sabías que sus amos sometían a tortura a sus esclavos, cuando estos tenían una conducta inapropiada, Ronald-exclamó Hermione,

Ron se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre completo.

- Y con conducta inapropiada me refiero a estar rodeado de mujeres casadas, cuando sabes que llevas un traje que apenas te cubre y ponerte a enseñar los músculos- exclamó furiosa.

-Este traje fue idea tuya, Hermione- susurró Ron- Y no hagas escenas, que estamos rodeados de personas.

Hermione se acercó aún más a su esposo y se puso de puntillas, con lo que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros.

-¿Así que el esclavo romano no quiere escenas?- espetó ella- Pues entonces mantente alejado de esas mujeres.

Ron sonrió con suficiencia.

-Estás celosa-

Hermione tuvo que luchar con el impulso de besar a su esposo, porque para su desgracia, la maldita sonrisa en conjunto con el traje, lo hacían verse condenadamente guapo. Sin embargo, su furia se sobrepuso y fue capaz de dirigirle una mirada de frialdad.

-Vuelve a sonreír de esa manera, y entonces sí, el esclavo romano sufrirá una tortura espantosa-

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ron.

-Ahora vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta-dijo Hermione.

Tomó a Ron del brazo, dispuesta a no separarse de él el resto de la noche. Fulminó a cada mujer que encontrara observando sin descaro a su esposo y juró que si alguna se le acercaba, haría que vivieran una verdadera noche de brujas.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, que ella correspondió con una sonrisa falsamente dulce, antes de decir:

- La próxima vez te disfrazarás de araña-

* * *

**Nota del autor: Esta viñeta va dedicada a saralpp, que quería a una Hermione celosa. No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero es lo que la inspiración ha producido.**

**Ayer sobreviví a mi propio infierno personal: pasé el examen de química orgánica!! Y ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que no estoy segura de que tan seguido actualizaré.**

**Sólo quedan diez símbolos, pero creo que me daré vacaciones de todo, hasta de escribir, por unos días.**

**Y si alguien cree que Ron no es condenamente guapo o adorable, que me lo diga.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


	21. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

Ron se arrebuja en su manta, pero a pesar de que casi todo su cuerpo entra en calor, el frío intenso que siente en el pecho no desaparece. Y por más que se cubra, no dejará de sentirlo porque la gelidez no se debe al viento que sopla mientras vigila, sino al relicario que pende de su cuello.

Tiene ganas de quitárselo y arrojarlo lejos, pero no puede. Es su turno de llevarlo y debe aguantar los pensamientos sombríos que lo torturan cada vez que lo utiliza. Desea gritar, para que las voces en su interior se callen, pero sus amigos terminarán pensando que está loco.

_Amigos._

Los verdaderos amigos no te dejan de lado a la hora de discutir cosas importantes, como si tu opinión no valiera. Los verdaderos amigos no te roban a la chica que amas.

Mierda, ahí está de nuevo.

El mismo pensamiento que lo asalta siempre, pero que se intensifica aún más cuando usa el relicario. Las voces le dicen que ella nunca lo amará, porque él no es lo suficientemente bueno, porque él no es Harry.

Las voces son crueles y frías. Le recuerdan cada uno de sus fallos, sus inseguridades, las metas que no ha alcanzado. Se burlan de sus notas mediocres, sus ropas de segunda mano y de su habilidad como guardián.

Le recuerdan que él no es nadie.Sólo un pelirrojo más.

Y por más que trata de decirse que es mentira, no logra convencerse. Porque él siempre lo ha pensado y hay hechos que lo empujan a creer que todo es cierto.

Se voltea un momento y mira adentro de la tienda, con disimulo. Harry y Hermione tienen las cabezas juntas y hablan en voz baja, por lo que no escucha nada. Aprieta los puños con frustración y siente que los ojos le arden.

A veces se dice que todo es producto de su paranoia, que ve cosas donde no las hay.Pero la mayor parte del tiempo cree lo contrario.

Está cada vez más seguro de Hermione prefiere a Harry. De que lo que siente por él es más que un simple cariño de hermano. Siempre le ha dado un trato especial, siempre ha sido más cariñosa con él. Hermione nunca pelea con Harry, nunca lo molesta para que estudie y sea menos perezoso. Nunca le riñe por dormir y comer mucho.

Las voces le pueden decir que nunca será tan bueno como Harry, que su madre quería a una hija en su lugar o que con gusto lo cambiaría por su mejor amigo, que es un inútil que nunca dice nada inteligente. Él es capaz de soportarlo. Pero no se cree capaz de soportar que el peor de sus miedos se haga realidad, que Hermione termine escogiendo a Harry.

Ron se maldice por pensar lo que piensa, pero no lo puede evitar. Porque en esos momentos desea ser todo, menos el simple de Ronald Weasley.

Desea ser Krum, Mclaggen o Harry.

Porque de esa manera sería alguien que vale la pena. No el menos importante de una familia en donde sus méritos no cuentan, porque ya alguien más los ha hecho. No el tercio que nunca aporta o dice nada interesante.

Toma el relicario entre sus manos y lo siente palpitar, como si tuviera corazón. Las voces tampoco se callarán esa noche.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Si hay algo que me duele de Ron son sus inseguridades. Siempre que leo el capítulo en el que destruye el relicario, termino llorando, porque es horrible que piense todo eso.**

**Por eso esta viñeta.**

**Porque Ron es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga, y odio que piense eso de sí mismo.Pero estoy segura de que Hermione la habrá ayudado a superarlo.**


	22. Olvido

**Olvido**

Hermione escribía con furia en su pergamino. ¿Cómo Harry había podido ser tan descarado y ganar el Felix Felicis de esa forma? No había hecho absolutamente nada más que seguir las estúpidas instrucciones de un libro viejo de Pociones, mientras que ella se había esforzado al máximo (como siempre), de una manera honesta y no había conseguido nada.

Y no sólo era eso lo que la tenía furiosa, sino que estaba enojada consigo mismo por su propia imprudencia. Casi dice en frente de toda la clase que la Amortentia también le olía al cabello de Ron. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Pero por suerte había reparado a tiempo en su error y consiguió mantener la boca cerrada.

La joven continuó escribiendo su ensayo, cuando sintió un aroma que le era familiar. Volteó la cabeza y descubrió a Ron sentado en la silla de al lado. Su amigo le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y se dispuso a trabajar en los deberes que llevaba atrasados.

-Eso te pasa por estar siempre con la escoba- le dejó ir Hermione.

Ron rodó los ojos.

-No estoy con ánimos para pelear, Hermione- dijo- Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch y debo terminar estoy hoy, antes de que Harry me llame, por eso en lugar de pelear deberías ayudarme.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento por ti, pero no te pienso ayudar-

Ron prefirió ignorarla y empezó a garabatear en su pergamino. Hermione lo miró, un tanto indignada por su silencio.

-Y hablando de Harry, espero que no vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió hoy en Pociones- espetó.

Ron le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo dices sólo porque él ganó el Felix sin hacer prácticamente nada-

-¡Pues claro que estoy molesta!- dijo, enojada- No es justo que haya personas que si trabajamos y que otros ganen lo que no se merecen.

-Pues díselo a Harry- replicó Ron.

Hermione bufó, furiosa y continuó con su ensayo. Con Ron era imposible hablar, siempre terminaba del lado de Harry.

Los dos siguieron trabajando en silencio, hasta que Hermione escuchó que Ron dejaba de escribir y sentió su mirada clavada en la espalda. Exasperada, se volteó para ver qué demonios quería.

-¿Qué?-

Ron tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la miraba con recelo.

-Tengo una duda-

- Ya te dije que no pienso ayudarte-

-No es del trabajo- aclaró Ron.

-¿Entonces?- espetó Hermione.

Ron frunció aún más el entrecejo.

-Hoy cuando Slughorn te preguntó sobre la Amortentia dijiste que olía a hierba recién cortada y pergamino nuevo. Pero de repente te quedaste callada. ¿A qué más huele tu Amortentia?

Hermione sintió su corazón latir rápidamente. No podía creer que Ron le estuviera preguntando eso y menos que hubiera puesto atención a la respuesta que había dado en la clase.

-Pues a nada más- dijo ella, nerviosa.

-No te creo- insistió Ron.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- respondió Hermione, tratando de empezar una pelea para distraerlo.

-Apuesto que huele a jugador de Quidditch- dijo Ron, furioso.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. En realidad Ron tenía razón, olía a una parte de un jugador de quidditch, pero estaba segura de que el chico se refería a Krum.

-Pues sí huele a jugador de quidditch- soltó Hermione, antes de poder evitarlo.

-Apuesto que a la poción de afeitar de Vicky- espetó Ron, poniéndose rojo.

-¡No le digas Vicky!- gritó Hermione, consiguiendo que algunas cabezas voltearan a verlos.

Ron se dispuso a replicar, pero en ese instante Harry, que acababa de bajar las escaleras, lo llamó para el entrenamiento. Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad de recoger sus cosas, para irse a la biblioteca.

-Y sí huele a jugador de quidditch, pero no es Viktor,idiota- le gritó a Ron.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, sin poder articular palabra. Hermione se dirigió hacia el retrato, mientras la esencia del cabello de Ron se perdía en el aire.

Sólo esperaba que la pregunta de Ron cayera en el olvido y que nunca más saliera a flote en ninguna conversación.

No al menos hasta que fueran algo más que simples amigos.

* * *

**Nota del autor: No sé si esta escena pudo haber ocurrido,pero creo que Ron no dejaría pasar la ocasión de preguntarle a Hermione a qué olía su Amortentia.**

**Tengo que decirles algo.Este es el último símbolo que subo, en esta semana, porque ahora me voy de vacaciones al último rincón del mundo y no sé cómo estará el acceso a Internet. Por lo que probablemente no actualice en las próximas tres semanas.**

**Entro de nuevo a clases el once de agosto y para ese entonces, mis símbolos estarán de vuelta.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	23. Espiral

**Espiral**

Ron cayó de rodillas en la tierra, mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor como una espiral.Lo único de lo que era conciente era del peso que llevaba en sus brazos. Miró el rostro ensangrentado de Hermione y sintió que el corazón se le hacía un puño. Estaba pálida y ni su rostro ni su cuerpo lánguido daban señales de vida. Ron se levantó a duras penas, y corrió con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz.

-¡BILL! ¡AYUDA!

La puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió y dio paso a la figura alta del mayor de los Weasley.

-Es Hermione, por favor-

Bill empuñó la varita y la apuntó hacia Ron.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando diste tu primer vuelo en escoba?

- Tres años.Volé con Charlie y contigo.-

Bill dejó de apuntar con la varita a Ron y su cara se llenó de preocupación.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

Fleur apareció detrás de su esposo y ahogó un grito al ver a Hermione.

-Pog Dios. Llévala adentgo en este instante. A mi habitación.

Ron hizo lo que Fleur le indicaba, dejando a Bill en la puerta. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y corrió hasta el cuarto de su cuñada, donde depositó a Hermione con cuidado en la cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica. Tenía los brazos y el rostro lleno de cortes, y el cabello desordenado.

-¿Qué le han hecho?- preguntó Fleur, que acababa de entrar.

Ron la miró, en silencio. No sabía si debía contar todo lo que había sucedido, pues era parte de su misión, de la cual no debía revelar nada.

-Si no me lo dices, no sabge exactamente lo que ella necesita-

Ron no lo pensó ni un minuto más para responder.

-La maldición cruciatus- respondió, con la voz entrecortada.

Fleur no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda a Ron y se inclinó sobre Hermione, durante varios minutos.El muchacho se quedó de pie, mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Después de unos instantes, su cuñada se enderezó y se volteó a verlo.

-Estaga bien-

Ron sintió una sensación de alivio tan grande, que se mareó. Hermione iba a estar bien, volvería a sonreírle y a pelear con él de nuevo.

-Si despiegta y siente dolog, dale esto- indicó Fleur, alárgandole una pequeña botella verde.

Ron asintió y tomó asiento al lado de la cama donde yacía Hermione. Fleur había limpiado las heridas y ahora lucía mucho mejor que antes. El pelirrojo acomodó las sábanas que la cubrían y luego estrechó una mano de la joven entre las suyas. Sin pérdida de tiempo, las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y Ron empezó a llorar de alivio y miedo. Había estado a punto de perderla esa noche, de no volver a verla jamás. Y todo había sido su culpa, porque si hubiera implorado un poco más, a Hermione no le habría sucedido nada. Sería él a quien hubieran tomado para torturarlo, no a ella. Hermione, su Hermione, no merecía las heridas que tenía, no merecía que esa maldita bruja la hubiera torturado casi hasta la locura y que la hubiera llamado sangresucia.

-¿Ron?-

Ron levantó el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de ella, que lo miraban, apagados.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Todo- susurró Hermione.

Ron levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien. Estamos en casa de Bill. Aquí estás segura.

-¿Qué pasó, Ron?-

Ron sintió un nudo en la garganta. En pocas palabras le relató a Hermione todo lo que había sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy y cómo habían logrado escapar. La muchacha se llevó una mano a la garganta cuando Ron terminó su relato.

-Pensé que iba a morir- dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ron le acarició el cabello, mientras él mismo intentaba no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

-Nadie te volverá a hacer daño. Te lo prometo-

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-Te escuché Ron. Te escuché gritar y fue el sonido de tu voz el que me ayudó a soportar el dolor-

Ron la observó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores- dijo Hermione, con ternura.

Ron la abrazó con fuerza y en ese instante se prometió que pronto tendría el coraje suficiente para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía. La posibilidad de perderla y no haberle dicho lo que sentía se hizo presente esa noche y él no podía dejar pasar más el tiempo.

Porque ni Bellatrix ni esa guerra le quitarían a la persona que amaba.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Los símbolos han vuelto y cada vez son menos. No pude actualizar el lunes porque esta entrada a clases ha estado llena de contratiempos y digamos que hasta hoy he tenido un poco de paz.**

**Pero vuelvo feliz y descansada, para escribir.**

**Nos leemos.**


	24. Acto

**Acto**

Hermione lo amaba.De eso no había ninguna duda, pues cada acto y cada palabra de ella se lo confirmaban. El "te amo" espontáneo, sus sonrisas y sus abrazos, no dejaban de demostrarle que era cierto.

Pero el miedo vivía constante en su corazón.

El miedo de que algún día se diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, de que supiera que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Porque el era Ron Weasley, y a pesar de que muchos lo consideraban un héroe, él no se veía así. La guerra contra Voldemort se había terminado, era cierto, pero la guerra que él mantenía contra si mismo, contra sus inseguridades, parecía no tener fin.

La sombra de aquella noche en que destruyó el relicario, seguía atorméntadolo, de día en sus pensamientos y de noche en forma de pesadillas. Siempre que tenía a Hermione a su lado, le parecía difícil que ella, la bruja más extraordinaria del universo, lo amara a él, cuando podía tener a su lado prácticamente a cualquiera. A veces estaba convencido de que todo era un sueño, del que para su desgracia, terminaría despertando tarde o temprano.

Esa noche había tenido una pesadilla horrible. No tenía nada que ver con la tortura en la Mansión Malfoy ni con la muerte de Fred, pero no dejaba de ser cruel y dolorosa: la imagen de Hermione alejándose de él, en brazos de alguien que no era ni Harry ni Krum, sino una mezcla de ambos, un híbrido que se burlaba de él, señalándolo con la mano.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala de su pequeño apartamento, con la mirada perdida y la tez pálida; observando el fuego en la chimenea. Repentinamente las llamas se avivaron y de ellas saltó Hermione, con la cara llena de lágrimas. Su novia le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras él la mecía con suavidad, sabedor de que esa reacción, era el producto de las pesadillas que la joven sufría constantemente.

Pero había algo distinto. Quizá era la manera desesperada en la que se aferraba a su camisa, como si no quisiera soltarle nunca. Buscó con sus ojos los marrones de ella, en busca de una explicación.

-Soñé que me dejabas-susurró entre ella, entre sollozos-Nunca lo hagas,nunca me dejes.

Ron la observó, y olvidando sus inseguridades, pronunció exactamente lo que ella quería oír.

-Nunca-

Ella se lo pedía, y el no se le diría que no. Porque en el fondo era lo que más anhelaba, no separarse de su lado jamás. Era hora de dejar de lado las dudas y empezar a creer que él era alguien, que merecía a Hermione. Porque ella lo amaba con todas sus virtudes y defectos, tanto como para rogarle que él no la dejara.

Esa noche, con Hermione entre sus brazos y con la certeza de que tenía derecho a ese amor y de que ella creía en él, Ron supo que la lucha consigo mismo se había acabado.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** No pude actualizar antes, tengo paralizados mis otros dos fics y creo que terminaré con esta tabla antes de avanzar con aquellos. La entrada a clases ha sido horrorosa y el tiempo se me va sin que me de cuenta, por lo que no creo que mis actualizaciones vayan a ser tan periódicas como solían ser.

Con respecto al vicio, estoy segurísima de que Ron aún mantenía sus inseguridades, incluso luego de empezar su relación con Hermione.

Los dejo, no sin antes preguntar algo ¿alguno de ustedes ha leído Breaking Dawn o es fanático de Stephenie Meyer? Aquí tienen a una fanática de la saga, muy feliz con el final.

Y muy disgustada con el fiasco de la Warner. Es increíble que le hagan esto a los fans, cambiando la fecha de la película a su antojo. Creo que un boicot es lo que necesitan, porque con los fans no se juega.


	25. Cobre

**Cobre**

Hermione se quedó observando el techo durante un buen rato. Grimmauld Place era un lugar ostentoso y ciertamente interesante, con sus alacenas aún llenas de trofeos dorados, copas de cobre e incluso (pensamiento que la indignaba), viejas cabezas de elfos. Pero a pesar de todo, ya no era sólo la casa donde había pasado sus vacaciones dos veranos atrás, sino el sitio donde se escondía junto con sus dos mejores amigos, para salvar la vida.

Las respiraciones de Ron y Harry eran pausadas e invitaban al sueño, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de dormir. El miedo era más grande que cualquier otra cosa y era lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquellos momentos. Un miedo pulsante y frío, que se había hecho más palpable que nunca en el ataque a La Madriguera ese día.

La joven se dio vuelta en los cojines, que por una inusitada galantería de Ron, le servían ahora de cama. El gesto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no pudo menos que sentirse complacida por tanta amabilidad; aunque no era de extrañar, porque un cambio enorme se había operado en su amigo los últimos meses. Ahora, el chico que una vez tuviera el rango emocional de una cucharilla de té, no perdía el tiempo en consolarla con un abrazo cada vez que lo necesitaba y en dirigirle cumplidos.

-¿Hermione?-

La joven se sobresaltó, sin haber reparado en que Ron ya no dormía. Se volteó nuevamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su amigo.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza y para su sorpresa, Ron fue hasta donde estaba ella y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros.

-¿Pesadillas?- preguntó él.

-No-

El pelirrojo la miró, dubitativo.

-Tengo miedo, Ron-

No bien habían salido las palabras de su boca, cuando sintió como el brazo de Ron apretaba con más fuerza sus hombros, en un gesto de consuelo.

-¿Tú no tienes miedo?- preguntó Hermione.

Ron la miró un momento, con sus intensos ojos azules y asintió con lentitud.

-Tengo mucho miedo. Pero no debemos dejar que eso nos detenga, Hermione-

Ella lo sabía, pero se hacía increíblemente difícil cumplirlo, cuando las imágenes de sus padres y la posibilidad de no volver a verlos nunca más, se instalaban en su mente.

-No dejaré que nada malo te pase- dijo él, con determinación.

-No puedes prometer eso, Ron- murmuró Hermione.

-Lo sé- concordó él- Pero haré todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Hermione miró a Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera posible porque ella estuviera bien.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes- dijo él.

Y a pesar de que sabía que tal cosa era insegura y que probablemente lo decía sólo para tranquilizarla, ella decidió creerle.

-Prométeme que saldremos con vida de esto y que entonces, cuando todo haya terminado, me llevarás a ver un juego de los Chudley Cannons-

La sonrisa torcida que ella tanto amaba y que la hacía estar a punto de saltar sobre él para besarlo, se dibujó en la cara del chico.

-Prometido- exclamó Ron, emocionado- Pero tendrás que vestir de naranja.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa y movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. En ese momento, Harry dejó escapar un fuerte ronquido, distrayéndola.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir-apuntó ella.

Ron retiró el brazo de los hombros de Hermione y se instaló nuevamente en su bolsa de dormir. La joven se acostó de lado, de manera que ambos quedaran de frente.

-Buenas noches, Ron-

-Buenas noches, Hermione-

Fue entonces cuando la mano de Ron buscó la de Hermione y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Esa noche ambos se quedaron dormidos,cada uno con la certeza de que mientras el otro estuviera allí,nada podría salir mal.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Hace tiempo que quería escribir este momento perdido, pero es que ya hay tantas versiones, que no me animaba. Igual aquí lo tienen.**

**Ayer traté de subir el capítulo, pero extrañamente mi cuenta de Fanfiction no quería abrir y tampoco podía dejar reviews.**

**Estaba pensando que apenas quedan cinco viciosllora y me preguntaba si tal vez ustedes tienen una escena en particular que quieren que escriba, ya tenía algunas ideas,pero me hacen tan feliz con sus reviews y sus hermosas palabras, que bien puedo tomar una o dos ideas de esas, y escribirlas.**


	26. Libertad

**Libertad**

El cielo está estrellado esa noche. Hermione lo observa en silencio, mientras la brisa suave y el césped le acarician los pies. Todo está tranquilo a su alrededor, a diferencia de horas atrás, donde los sollozos de una familia completa resonaban con fuerza, destrozándole el corazón lentamente.

Ha sido un día difícil. Ron ha estado callado todo el tiempo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, sin brillo. Ella daría cualquier cosa por escucharle reír de nuevo, pero parece que una parte del Ron que conocía, se ha ido para siempre con Fred. Ni los abrazos ni las palabras de aliento son suficientes para calmar el dolor, y por primera vez en su vida; Hermione no sabe qué hacer. No existe ningún libro ni profesor capaz de darle la respuesta.

Apenas se ha separado de él en las últimas horas. Siempre insiste en tenerla cerca y parece perdido si se aleja aunque sea algunos pasos. Entre susurros Harry le ha dicho que ella es la única que ha evitado que Ron se caiga a pedazos. Y Hermione cumple con lealtad y ternura su función de bote salvavidas, porque él la necesita y no piensa fallarle.

A pesar del dolor que los rodea, no puede evitar pensar en cosas, que para otros parecerán triviales, pero que ella considera el centro de su existencia. Piensa en el nosotros, en su futuro con Ron, en los besos robados y en que hace falta algo. Porque aunque está más que claro que sienten algo el uno por el otro, falta solidez, un hecho que lo haga parecer más real. Hay dos palabras que definirían todo, que Hermione anhela oír, pero no se atreve a pronunciar, no por miedo a la respuesta; sino porque ella ya ha hecho su movida en el tablero y le toca aguardar.Sólo espera, que Ron, el otro jugador, no tarde demasiado en responder.

Pesados pasos se escuchan y no necesita más de un segundo para adivinar a quién pertenecen. Una larga figura se tiende a su lado y cuando voltea, lo primero que ve es la cara de Ron surcada de lágrimas. Hermione alarga el brazo y limpia algunas, deseando poder llevarse con el simple gesto todo el dolor. El joven la acerca a su pecho y deposita un beso en su enmarañada cabellera.

-Todo estará bien- susurra ella.

Siente los dedos grandes y ásperos en su barbilla, que la tratan como si fuera de porcelana. Los labios de Ron se acercan a los suyos y pronto se funden en un beso, que a diferencia de los anteriores, no es desesperado, sino dulce y lento. No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a llorar, pero sus lágrimas se mezclan con las de él, y ambos se aferran el uno al otro, durante lo que parece una eternidad.

El beso termina y Ron la ve con ojos llenos de determinación. Es la primera chispa de emoción que ve en su mirada durante varios días.

-Te amo-

Las palabras resuenan en el aire, dejándola sin respiración. Ha esperado muchísimo tiempo para escucharlas, pero ahora todo le parece un sueño. Los ojos de él están fijos en ella, llenos de expectación y entonces se da cuenta de que si no dice algo pronto, Ron malinterpretará su silencio.

-Yo también te amo-

Un peso se libera en su pecho, porque al fin tiene la completa libertad de decir lo que tanto ha querido expresar, pero ha mantenido en silencio por más de tres años. Los ojos de Ron brillan de nuevo, y sin perder tiempo se inclina sobre ella, la besa, la abraza y la reclama como suya, repitiendo a cada minuto la ansiada frase.

Hermione sabe que es cierto, ella le pertenece a Ron, pero Ron también le pertenece a ella, y las dos palabras que ambos han pronunciado, sellaron un pacto que los mantendrá unidos el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Han pedido muchos momentos y aunque ya tengo algunas ideas,para las viñetas que faltan, siempre tomaré dos o tres de las suyas, para estos vicios.**

**Este ha sido el momento que Mell Iona Sousa ha pedido, el primer te amo entre los dos. Probablemente el escenario, unas horas después del entierro de Fred, no ha sido el más alentador, pero en esos momento donde me parece más probable que lo hayan dicho.**

**Hoy, después de mucho pensar, he decidido no desperdiciar las otras ideas que no utilizaré en este fic, por lo que escribiré una serie de viñetas independientes sobre esta pareja titulada Retazos, basadas en sus ideas y probablemente en algunos momentos que se me puedan ocurrir. Háganme saber si les parece la idea y si tienen alguna otra escena que quieren que escriba.**

**Por cierto, tengo que hacer un comentario sobre mi fic Paz perturbada, porque no sé exactamente qué haré con él.Ciertamente pienso terminarlo, pero ahora no cuento con el tiempo. La universidad es cada vez más pesada conforme avanzo en la carrera y no sé si podré actualizar pronto. Es bastante más fácil escribir viñetas que un fic.**

**La nota de autor se ha hecho enorme.Me despido. Gracias por sus críticas, ya casi llegan a 200 y jamás esperé tantas.**

**Nos leemos.**


	27. Abismo

_**Abismo**_

Hermione entró cautelosamente a la enfermería. Con la mano en el pecho y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, caminó unos pocos pasos hasta llegar al lado de la cama donde Ron dormía. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta mientras contemplaba el rostro pálido y cansado del joven. Su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración pausada, señal inequívoca de que estaba vivo.Pero a pesar de todas las pruebas necesitaba escucharlo hablar, tocarlo, decirle que sentía todo lo que había sucedido.

Una de sus manos se movió casi sin permiso y aferró la mano derecha de Ron. El joven se revolvió un poco, pero no despertó. Ella acarició con lentitud la piel cálida de la mano de su mejor amigo y se convenció poco a poco de que él estaba allí, y que no se iría a ninguna parte por el momento. La sola idea de que Ron pudo haber muerto si Harry no le hubiera metido el bezoar en la boca a tiempo la hizo llorar durante la noche y por eso, a primera hora de la mañana había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de visitarlo y ver por si misma que estaba bien.

Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él en los casi tres meses que se llevaban sin hablarse.Si bien esos meses habían sido una completa tortura, no se comparaban con el dolor de saber que había estado a punto de perderlo. Y ahora no podía dejar de arrepentirse por todo el tiempo malgastado, las miradas frías y los comentarios hirientes, porque Ron pudo haber muerto, mientras ambos dsperdiciaban su tiempo en peleas absurdas.

Tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea de hablar. No sabía que tan dañada estaba su amistad, y aún peor, si era posible remediar los daños. Los últimos meses un abismo se había abierto entre ambos y no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a saltar las distancias para acortarlo.

Hermione era orgullosa, y a pesar de que lo extrañaba muchísimo, nunca estuvo dispuesta a dar el primer paso para la reconciliación. Ella no tenía por qué pedir disculpas, había sido Ron el que la había herido cruelmente al irse a enrollar con Lavender y comportarse de manera grosera con ella, por razones de las cuales no tenía idea. Había pensado que con la invitación a la fiesta por fin se atreverían a decir lo que sentían y terminarían esa danza interminable de celos y peleas, que habían ejecutado por años.

Unas lágrimas gruesas se asomaron a sus ojos y no le importó ocultarlas; ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Por lo general, lloraba oculta entre las sábanas de su cama, de rabia y pena, mientras repetía un sinnúmero de hechizos que podría utilizar en Lavender y Ron, cuando se comían las caras en la Sala Común.

-¿Hermione?-

Era la primera vez que le hablaba en meses y eso no hizo sino acrecentar su llanto. Levantó la vista y observó los ojos de Ron, que la miraban con timidez y vergüenza. Con rapidez soltó su mano, que estaba mojada por las lágrimas y que sin duda alguna era la causa de que el chico se hubiera despertado.

-¿Có…cómo estás?- preguntó ella.

Ron la miró por un segundo y después sonrió, con timidez.

-Como si me hubieran aplastado cien hipogrifos-

Hermione trató de componer una sonrisa, pero su angustia alcanzó un punto máximo y rompió en sollozos.

-¡Hermione!-

La muchacha ocultó el rostro entre las manos y no se percató de las otras manos que sujetaban sus hombros, sino hasta que se vio envuelta en un abrazo. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron mientras sollozaba palabras de perdón.

-Yo…pudiste haber muerto…y yo…!oh Ron, lo siento tanto!-

Sintió que Ron la abrazaba con más fuerza, pero ella se hizo para atrás. Tenía que hablar antes de perder las fuerzas y el coraje, tenía que sacarse todo lo que tenía adentro.

-He sido la peor de las amigas- sollozó- Pudiste haber muerto, Ron y los últimos meses no he hecho otra cosa que portarme indiferente, que ser cruel y egoísta. Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname- se disculpó.

Observó a Ron, que la miraba en silencio. Se dispuso a hablar, pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo interrumpió sus intentos.

-Yo he sido el idiota, Hermione- dijo él con la voz ronca-Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no tú.Me porté mal, fui un completo imbécil y no sé siquiera si merezco que me perdones.

-Ron, yo…

-Me has hecho mucha falta- soltó Ron.

Hermione lo miró, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Es verdad, Hermione- dijo Ron- Extraño todas nuestras peleas y que siempre me estés molestando para que haga los deberes. Ya no quiero seguir así.

-Yo tampoco- sollozó Hermione, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le echó los brazos al cuello.

Ron la abrazó de nuevo y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Nunca pedían disculpas después de sus peleas, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, porque por primera vez, habían estado a punto de arruinar completamente su amistad.

Algunos instantes después se escucharon pasos y la señora Pomfrey apareció, levitando la bandeja de medicinas. Hermione y Ron se separaron ante la mirada de la bruja, que los observaba con suspicacia.

-El señor Weasley tiene que descansar, señorita Granger- anunció- Podrá venir a verlo después.

Hermione asintió con rapidez y luego se volteó para ver a Ron, que la miraba decepcionado.

-¿Vendrás?- preguntó con timidez.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, en voz baja.

Con rapidez se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Ron se ruborizó por completo y sus ojos casi brillaban.

-¿Estamos bien, entonces?- inquirió Ron.

-Estamos bien- respondió Hermione.

Y con una última sonrisa salió de la enfermería, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en muchos días.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Esta es otra escena que nadie ha pedido, pero que tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir.**

**No creo que Ron y Hermione hayan hablado del incidente con el calamar, digo Lavender, en la enfermería, porque eso habría hecho que Ron explicara sus razones, lo que equivaldría casi a un confesión de sus sentimientos. Naturalmente ambos sabían que se atraían, pero creo que lo confesaron hasta después de la última batalla y no antes, aunque fuera demasiado obvio.**

**Ando medio sensible,porque vi P.S: I love you. Que película,se las recomiendo.**

**Gracias por las críticas y que bien que les haya parecido la idea de Retazos. Creo que el primer capítulo estará pocos días después de que termine esta.**

**Nos leemos.**


	28. Aguja

**Aguja**

Ron tenía ganas de golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas. La noche, que se suponía romántica e inolvidable, se había convertido en una pesadilla. Ahora, Hermione no le dirigía la palabra y lo único que hacía era jugar con la comida. Para nada habían servido las reservaciones en el lujoso restaurante muggle y menos el ramo de rosas, si al final él iba a terminar estropeando la noche.

Pero no todo era su culpa, no señor. ¿Por qué ese estúpido mesero tenía que sonreírle a Hermione como un imbécil y venir a cada rato a preguntar si la hermosa señorita necesitaba algo? Ron apretó con fuerza la copa que sostenía entre sus manos hasta casi reventarla, lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de su novia.

_Novia._

Todo el motivo de la cita era para cambiar el estado de Hermione de novia, a prometida. Pero al paso que iban lo único que conseguiría era que rompiera con él.

-Hermione, háblame-

La joven lo ignoró por completo, limitándose a sorber un poco de agua del vaso que tenía al lado.

-¡Hermione!-

-¿Qué quieres, Ronald?- espetó ella.

¿Qué que quería? Pedirle matrimonio, eso quería. Y que quitara la cara de enojo que llevaba.

-¿Por qué sudas tanto?- preguntó Hermione.

Ron no se había dado cuenta de lo sudorosas que tenía las manos y la frente, hasta que se las vio. Genial, ahora parecía que venía saliendo del entrenamiento de aurores o de un partido de Quidditch.

-Hace calor-

-¿Estás loco? Está cayendo nieve allá afuera y el frío es insoportable- dijo Hermione, extrañada.

Ron iba a replicar, pero su respuesta se vio interrumpida por la llegada número quince del maldito mesero.

-¿Necesitan algo más? ¿Desea la hermosa señorita otra bebida?- preguntó con cortesía.

-No- dijo Ron entre dientes- La hermosa señorita se encuentra perfectamente bien, así que por favor déjenos en paz.

-¡Ron!-

Hermione lucía completamente indignada por la falta de amabilidad de su novio, por lo que sin más se levantó de su silla y emprendió la salida fuera del restaurante.

-Genial, Ron. Deberían darte una medalla por idiota- se dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie para ir tras su novia. Tras correr unos metros, divisó la espesa cabellera castaña cerca de la salida.

-¡Hermione, espera!- gritó.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se apresuró a alejarse. Ron corrió aún más rápido, agradeciendo a su entrenamiento para convertirse en auror, que lo mantenía en forma. En cuestión de segundos logró alcanzarla y la tomó por el brazo, para que se detuviera.

-¡Suéltame!- chilló Hermione.

-Espera un momento, por favor- dijo él, tomándola por los hombros- De verdad lo siento, pero es que ese mesero se estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Sólo estaba siendo amable- gritó Hermione- El idiota eras tú, Ron. Y ahora suéltame que quiero ir a mi apartamento.

-¿No vas a ir a La Madriguera? Le prometiste a mamá que irías a saludarla- dijo Ron, aferrándose a la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar la noche. En su casa no habría nadie, a excepción de su madre y estaba seguro que podría escaparse al patio para hablar con Hermione a solas.

-Está bien- dijo ella.

Ron la tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron. No supo que sucedió durante los siguientes minutos, nada más se sintió atrapado entre abrazos y besos, y por alguna parte escuchó los chillidos de alegría de su madre y de Ginny. A duras penas logró liberarse de la cárcel humana que lo atrapaba y recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-

Pero el cartel que colgaba de la entrada de su casa, con la frase "Felicidades por el compromiso", respondió a su pregunta. Miró alrededor y se encontró con el clan Weasley reunido, junto con sus esposas y esposos, los padres de Hermione, Luna,Neville,Hannah y Hagrid.El mundo se le vino al suelo cuando vio a Hermione, que le dirigía una mirada de total desconcierto.

-Muéstganos el anillo, Hegmione- pidió Fleur, con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Anillo? ¿Cuál anillo?-

Ron la miró pálido y observó cómo el entendimiento se reflejaba en el rostro de su novia.

-Acaban de arruinar toda la sorpresa- espetó furioso.

-¿Cuál sorpresa?- preguntó Harry- Se suponía que se lo dirías en la cena. Para eso organizamos la fiesta.

-¡Pero no se lo dije! Y tampoco les pedí que organizaran una fiesta- dijo frustrado.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Ron?-

-Lo siento, Hermione. No se suponía que sería así- se disculpó él.

-¡Vamos, Ron!- gritó Bill- La noche aún no termina. Siempre puedes pregúntarselo.

Ron le lanzó una mirada nada agradable. Esta no era la proposición que esperaba, con todos los ojos de su familia encima. Dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia Hermione y vio que ella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin pensarlo, empezó a hincarse en una rodilla frente a su novia, lo que hizo que esta se llevara las manos a la boca. En el fondo, escuchó los silbidos de George y un ¡vamos Ronnie!, de su madre.

- Se apreciaría un poco de privacidad- les espetó Ron.

Ginny se adelantó con las manos en las caderas y una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Este es el patio de La Madriguera y tú no le puedes decir a la gente que se vaya. Así que tenemos todo el derecho de quedarnos.

-Pero…

- Acaba con esto de una vez, Ron. Ya tengo hambre- se quejó Charlie.

Se escucharon varios murmullos de concordancia. Ron se mordió la lengua para no empezar a gritar improperios.

-Es muy poco caballeroso de tu parte tener a Hermione esperando, Ronald- lo regañó Percy-Ahora está nevando más fuerte y seguro que tiene frío. Esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama.

Ron iba a replicar, pero la mirada en la cara de su novia, lo detuvo. Hermione no decía una palabra, pero a simple vista se veía que estaba nerviosa y para empeorar las cosas, ya las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. El pelirrojo se frotó las manos sudorosas y buscó la cajita que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Con dedos temblorosos, sacó un anillo pequeño, y se dispuso a hablar, pero en ese momento los chillidos de las mujeres de su familia lo sobresaltaron y el anillo se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo en la lisa superficie de nieve.

- ¡Oh!- escuchó exclamar a Hermione.

Ron se hincó de rodillas y empezó a escarbar entre la nieve, pero el anillo no aparecía por ninguna parte. Esto sería, como a su padre le gustaba decir con aquel viejo refrán muggle, buscar en una aguja en un pajar. Desesperado, levantó la vista hacia su familia, amigos y suegros.

-¿Qué esperan para ayudar?- gritó.

Casi el instante dieciocho pares de mano buscaban fréneticamente entre la nieve, sin resultado alguno.

-No puedo creerlo- se escuchó la voz de Hermione-¿Es que acaso han olvidado, que a excepción de mis padres todos ustedes son brujas y brujos?

Negando con la cabeza, sacó su varita del bolso.

-¡Accio anillo!- dijo.Con un ágil movimiento el anillo fue a parar directamente a sus manos.

-No por nada fue la bruja más inteligente su año- se escuchó la voz del señor Granger.

Hermione le tendió el anillo a Ron. Este lo tomó con manos inquietas y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

-Hermione Jean Granger – dijo, con la voz aguda, olvidándose de todos los presentes, porque al fin y al cabo la única que importaba era ella- Sé que ha sido un día horrible, pero aún así ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡SÍ!- gritó ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó en los brazos de Ron, cubriéndole el rostro de besos. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, Ron seguro de haber escuchado a su suegro aclararse la garganta. El resto de personas hizo un escándalo, sus hermanos y Harry silbaban, mientras que algunas mujeres lanzaban unas risitas femeninas.

-Te amo y por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa- le dijo Hermione, besándolo.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír con cara de idiota, ganándose las burlas de sus hermanos. La tarde había sido un desastre, pero el resultado había valido la pena.

Hermione se iba a convertir en su esposa y estaba seguro que la sonrisa de idiota no se le quitaría en muchos, muchos días.

* * *

**Nota del autor: No hice exactamente el momento de la primera cita que pidió ru-em, pero lo combiné con una idea que tenía para hacer este one-shot. Creo que es más grande que el resto.**

**Espero que les guste, siempre he creído que la propuesta de Ron sería un poco "diferente". Y naturalmente, yo no quería que su familia se la perdiera. XD**

**Los presentes en la reunión eran:**

**Arthur/Molly.**

**Bill/Fleur.**

**Charlie**

**Percy/Audrey.**

**George/Angelina.**

**Harry/Ginny.**

**Los padres de Hermione,Luna, Neville, Hannah y Hagrid. Por eso los dieciocho pares de manos, contando que Hermione no buscaba y Ron si. Estuve a punto de poner a Remus y a Tonks, pero me acordé que no podía llora en un rincón.**

**Nos leemos.**


	29. Dependencia

_**Dependencia**_

Ron sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Las piernas le temblaban y estaba empezando a ver manchas. Trató de relajarse unos segundos, pero parecía imposible. En busca de una distracción paseó su mirada por la sala de estar. Estaba perfectamente ordenada, cosa que no era de extrañar en la casa de los Granger. Tampoco le sorprendía ver unos estantes alineados contra las paredes llenos de libros y revistas, acomodados por tamaño. Al parecer la dependencia a la lectura de Hermione era hereditaria, porque estaba seguro que en ninguna otra casa tendrían libros en un lugar que no fuera la biblioteca.

Ron escuchó pasos que se aproximaban. Sintió que el estómago se le retorcía y las náuseas lo asaltaron. No había escapatoria, tendría que enfrentarse a la prueba que se avecinaba y sólo esperaba salir victorioso.

O muerto. Mínimo con un golpe en la cara.

Al pie de las escaleras apareció Hermione junto con sus padres, Edward Granger y Marie Granger. Su novia tenía una sonrisa radiante al igual que su madre, pero su suegro se veía totalmente serio.

-Buenas tardes, señores Granger- saludó Ron y no pudo evitar decirlo con un tono chillón.

_Bien, ahora pensarán que hablas como mujer._

Marie se acercó a Ron y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás querido?-

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. La madre de Hermione le había caído bien desde la primera vez que su novia los presentó. Era muy amable y atenta, con una sonrisa para todos. Probablemente de ella había sacado Hermione su carácter comprensivo y su habilidad para ayudar a los demás.

-Muy bien, señora Granger- respondió Ron.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Marie, Ron- contestó la madre de Hermione- ¿Hay algo que te pueda ofrecer? ¿Té? ¿Café?

Detrás de ella Hermione negó con la cabeza. De verdad que tenía ganas de que hablara con su padre.

-Estoy bien, pero de verdad gracias-

Marie asintió y se alejó del joven. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado, al menos por parte de su suegra no habría problemas.

-¿Cómo estás Ronald?-

La voz grave del padre de Hermione lo sobresaltó. Ron tragó grueso y se atrevió a mirarlo. Inmediatamente se topó con los ojos marrones de Edward, que le observaban con profunda seriedad.

-Bien, señor-

El señor Granger hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y tomó asiento. Con la mano le indicó a Ron que hiciera lo mismo. El joven no pudo menos que agradecer el gesto internamente, porque sus piernas ya no le respondían.

-Mamá y yo estaremos en la biblioteca, por si necesitan algo- dijo Hermione.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa que la joven le devolvió con ansiedad. Ambas mujeres salieron de la estancia y los dejaron solos. Ron iba a hablar, pero fue su suegro quien rompió el silencio.

-Hermione ha hablado conmigo hoy y me ha informado del paso que ambos han decidido dar- dijo el señor Granger- Su madre está muy feliz por ella, pero yo no cedo tan fácilmente y antes de que sigamos adelante con esta conversación, necesito que me respondas algo.

La frente de Ron estaba perlada de sudor y nunca antes había tenido tantas de desapacerse, pero en este caso sería una descortesía hacerlo.

-Lo que sea señor-

Edward frunció el entrecejo y el pelirrojo reconoció la misma expresión que tantas veces exponía el rostro de Hermione.

-Hermione es hija única, es todo lo que Marie y yo tenemos, Ronald. No te mentiré, para ningún padre es fácil que llegue otro hombre y le arrebate a su hija. Pero un padre hace todo por la felicidad de sus hijos y por ello, uno tiene que asegurarse de que ese hombre sea el adecuado. ¿Me entiendes?

Ron asintió con lentitud. Si esto no terminaba rápido, no podría controlar las ganas de desmayarse por más tiempo.

-Así que espero que me respondas con completa sinceridad- dijo el señor Granger.

Ron asintió de nuevo.

-¿Amas a mi hija, Ronald?- le soltó Edward de repente.

El joven se quedó sin habla. ¿Esa era la pregunta?¿Acaso no era obvio lo que él sentía por Hermione?

-Con toda mi alma, señor- respondió Ron finalmente.

-¿Lo suficiente para cuidarla siempre? ¿Para estar con ella cuando lo necesite?- preguntó Edward, más serio que nunca.

-Sí señor- respondió Ron, sin dudar.

El señor Granger lo miró por un momento, sin que su rostro denotara ninguna emoción. De repente se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia Ron.

_Me va a golpear._

Cuando estuvo al frente de Ron, levantó su mano. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Ron abrió los ojos y observó que el señor Granger le dirigía una sonrisa, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Disculpa si te asusté con mi seriedad, pero tenía que comprobar la verdad de tus sentimientos por Hermione, hijo.

¿Hijo? Si le llamaba hijo quería decir que no estaba del todo mal.Al menos no lo había golpeado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que está de acuerdo con que yo sea el prometido de su hija, señor?-preguntó Ron.

-Completamente de acuerdo, Ronald- respondió el señor Granger- Mi Hermione es una chica extraordinariamente inteligente y nunca se equivoca a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes.

Ron suspiró aliviado. Había salido bien de la prueba y con todo el cuerpo intacto.

- Le prometo que la cuidaré siempre, señor-

-Estoy seguro, Ronald- contestó él- Hermione me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti. Y aún a simple vista, puedo ver que eres un gran chico.

Ron no pudo evitar enrojecerse.

-Aún así- continuó el señor Granger- Si le llegas a hacer daño, no dudaré en romperte la cara.

El joven sintió como el color le abandonaba el rostro. Para su sorpresa, el señor Granger rompió a reír.

-Estás pálido Ronald. Pero tenía que decírtelo, Hermione es mi princesa y no permitiré que nadie la haga daño- explicó él- Aunque espero que no sea necesario llegar a los golpes, porque creo que ella no me lo perdonaría- agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Ron le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. En ese preciso instante, la señora Granger y Hermione entraron, con una bandeja para el té. La joven se apresuró a caminar hacia donde estaba Ron, angustiada.

-¿Qué le dijiste, papá? Está pálido- preguntó Hermione, sentándose al lado de Ron.

-Nada cariño. Sólo fue una pequeña conversación- dijo el señor Granger con una sonrisa.

-Apuesto que lo asustaste con que lo golpearías- dijo Hermione. Luego se volteó hacia Ron- No le hagas caso, eso mismo le dijo a un niño de la escuela que solía estudiar conmigo.

Ron sonrió, más tranquilo.

- ¿Quieres té?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, gracias-

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron sentados, Ron esperó a que su suegro hablara.

-Sólo hemos tenido una pequeña charla, Hemione. Déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de tu decisión.

Hermione le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a su novio y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Ron enrojeció de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho.

-Gracias señor-

-Gracias a ti, Ron. Sé que mi hija estará en buenas manos.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Él haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Esta es la viñeta en la que digamos que Ron es introducido como prometido a los padres de Hermione, pedida por ru-em. Pero decidí distorsionar un poco la idea y darle una entrevista privada con el padre de Hermione, luego de que ella le hubiera comunicado las noticias.

Sé que duré demasiado para actualizar y lo siento.Pero es que no he tenido ni un poco de tiempo hasta hoy. Con reportes y laboratorios por presentar todas las semanas, además de los quices y tareas el tiempo no me alcanza. Y si a eso le suman que uno de los reportes tiene que ser escrito a mano, por puro capricho del profesor (lo que da como resultado una mano adolorida), pues espero que me entiendan.

Los nombres de los padres de Hermione, han sido inventados, no pude evitarlo, pero le puse Edward, por Edward Cullen y Marie por Bella, estaba leyendo Crepúsculo(otra vez)y me gustó cómo se escuchaban. Todo el mundo le pone Jean a la señora Granger y no quería hacer lo mismo.

Y ahora sólo falta un símbolo (llora). Ya saben, si hay más momentos que quieran, no duden en decirlo.


	30. Déjà vu

**Déjà vu**

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas. Le tocaba la guardia de esa noche, una noche fría y oscura que no era un escenario precisamente plácido para la ocasión. Miró su reloj de pulsera y con un vuelco del corazón, se dio cuenta de la hora que era: la una de la mañana del día 19 de setiembre.

Llevaba exactamente una hora de tener dieciocho años.

Hermione lanzó una risita amarga. Los tiempos no estaban para celebrar cumpleaños, pero aún así dolía que sus dos mejores amigos no hubieran mencionado nada al respecto el día anterior. Una fuerte sensación de déjà vu la asaltó, pues era la segunda vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida. Para su onceavo cumpleaños había estado completamente segura que sus padres lo habían olvidado. Durante todo el día no mencionaron una sola palabra hasta que llegada la noche, aparecieron con libros y un enorme pastel. Pero ese mismo día, la extraña carta escrita en tinta verde, donde le anunciaban que era bruja la había hecho olvidar su previa tristeza.

Y ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba sola, compadeciéndose a si misma; al igual que en aquella ocasión.

Dieciocho años eran un gran acontecimiento en el mundo muggle, pero no en el mágico. Esta vez no habría carta de sus padres deseándole un feliz día ni un libro nuevo esperando ser leído por ella. No habría abrazo de parte de Ginny ni un rápido feliz cumpleaños de parte de Neville.

No puedes ser tan egoísta- se dijo, limpiándose con rapidez una lágrima.

Estaban en guerra y aquí estaba ella, preocupándose por cosas sin importancia, como un estúpido cumpleaños. Aún así no entendía, por qué si carecía de relevancia, el nudo que sentía en la garganta no desaparecía. Y lo que más dolía, era que las dos personas más importantes para ella, parecían haberlo olvidado.

El sonido de pasos detrás suyo la sacaron del ensimismamiento. Se volteó con cautela, varita en mano, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con ninguna amenaza,sino con Harry y Ron, que la miraban, sonrientes. Los dos jóvenes caminaron y cada uno tomó asiento a ambos lados de ella.

-Ya son dieciocho años- comentó Harry, con alegría.

- Pensaste que lo habíamos olvidado ¿verdad?- dijo Ron, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Hermione no supo qué decir por un momento pues una profunda emoción y unas fuertes ganas de llorar la embargaron por completo.

-Ayer no dijeron nada- susurró.

-Somos unos insensibles, pero tampoco hay que irse al extremo- bromeó Harry.

Ron le desordenó cariñosamente el enmarañado cabello. La joven sintió un estrecimiento en la espalda por la tierna caricia.

-No tenemos un regalo, pero Harry y yo podemos cantarte a dúo "Feliz cumpleaños". Aunque no sé si tus oídos serán capaces de soportarlo- exclamó Ron.

La joven lanzó una carcajada, olvidadas las ganas de llorar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione- la felicitó Ron, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Feliz cumpleaños- repitió Harry.

-Gracias chicos- respondió ella.

Envuelta en los brazos del chico que amaba, de su Ron, Hermione supo que este sería un cumpleaños que siempre recordaría.

* * *

Nota del autor:

¡Se han acabado! No puedo creer que la tabla se haya terminado. Tres meses y un poco fue lo que duré escribiéndolas. Que rápido que pasó todo. No me queda más que agradecer a todos los que han leído estas viñetas, sus críticas y geniales comentarios. Sinceramente nunca pensé que tendrían tanta aceptación y menos aún que llegaran a más de los doscientos reviews.

Ha sido un placer escribirlas y que ustedes las encontraran agradables. El tema de esta última ha sido para decirle a Hermione, Feliz cumpleaños. Nuestro querido personaje, (y mi personaje femenino favorito de la saga),cumple 29 años. No olviden que según lo dicho por Rowling, ella nació en 1979 y naturalmente es mayor que Harry y Ron. Me da un poco de pena, porque Rowling nunca hace alusión a sus cumpleaños en los libros, a excepción del tercero.Quiero pensar que los chicos, siendo sus mejores amigos, los recordaban y los celebraban. Decidí escribir de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, que ocurrió en 1997, mientras andaba con los chicos, porque me parece que era una época muy difícil para ella sin sus padres, y al menos que Ron y Harry la felicitaran, podría haberla animado.

Espero verlos en Retazos, de la que espero subir algo la próxima semana. El pequeñísimo problema es que tengo tres exámenes esa misma semana y espero poder encontrar el tiempo para escribir. Sus ideas, por supuesto, siempre son bienvenidas. De verdad, gracias por todo y por emplear su tiempo leyendo esto. Si quieren, siempre queda la tabla de Harry/Ginny.XD

En Costa Rica aún es 18 de setiembre, no sé en sus países, pero de cualquier manera:

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione! **

(espero que la pase bien en compañía de ese maravilloso marido y sus dos hijos, si es que Hugo ya ha nacido)

Se despide y se va a llorar a un rincón.

Gilraen Vardamir.


End file.
